Help Me To Run
by DumbAssPunk
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are finally together, but what happens when her foster sister comes home? Will she accept her sister when she finds Naomi's secret? What will Sesshoumaru think of it all? And what are Kikyou and Naraku doing together?
1. It's Not What You Think

A/n:: Heylo minna-sanz, it's me **VaSr again! O.- Here's my first Fan-Fic, so be nice ^_^! Actually, I don't care – Fames, ice, etc are welcome, just don't shun me! –Tear- Anywayz...pairings are as follows: Inu/Kag, Sess/Nao, and a lil Mir/San, Nar/Kik. NOOO Shippou/Rin, cuz...that's gross...-Shudders- They're little ppl! GOSH. Anyhow, with that off my chest... Kagome is turning 18 soon, so everyone has gotten likewise. I'm shutting up now...

Inu: Feh. Finally.

**VaSr: Gr.

*Everyone sweat drops*

Muse Enters (^_^)

(') Onwards!!!

-Action-   "blah"- talking *blah*- thinking/emphases 'blah'- Mind-speech ((Blah)) me! 

Disclaimer~ -Sniffles- I don't own InuYasha! But I **do** borrow Fluffy for weekends! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch.1:: It's not what you think- Only you hold my heart.

A light breeze fluttered through Feudal Japan, rustling the Sakura branches faintly. An almost perfect silence could be heard for miles about the beautiful scenery until-

"OSUWARI!"

-Thump- "Kuso!"

A pretty young woman-child could be seen running from a seemingly hurt guy as he writhed on the floor, acting as if he couldn't get up. 

"Baka Inu!" Kagome tossed the playful insult over her shoulder as she dashed for the well. Nearing her 18th birthday, Higurashi Kagome certainly had grown up from the thin 15 year old she'd been when first introduced to this world. Long, shimmering black hair cascaded down her back to pass her waistline. No longer wearing her old school uniform, she dressed today in dark jean hip-huggers, a light pink tank top, and tan Timberlands on her feet. A black Adidas bookbag replaced her old, bulky bag, and she no longer had a bike at all. As she nears the well, a grinning reddish-white streak could be seen flying past her, to halt a few feet in front. 

-Sighs- "InuYasha, I need to go home."

An annoyed Inu-Hanyou stood, blocking her from the well. His gruff voice replied-

"NO! Dammit Kagome, you just got back from taking those tests! You're NOT leaving again!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and cracked her neck with one hand; a habit she seems to have picked up over the years she'd been in this Era. InuYasha's temper automatically dropped a few levels- Hey, it wasn't his fault she was so darn cute when she did it! Kagome leaned back on the God Tree, closing her eyes, knowing that InuYasha wasn't going to like what she would say.

"Inu-chan," She replied softly, using her pet name for him, "Firstly that was three days ago," she smirked, imagining his facial expressions, "and secondly, that's not why I'm going back."

A low growl could be heard, coming forth from the throat of a now extremely pissed off Hanyou.

-InuYasha's POV-

*What?!?! But...that's the only reason why she leaves us...me...Does this mean she's seeing someone else?* He growled subconsciously at the thought. *NO! **My **Kagome! She wouldn't do that...would she? Did I do something wrong, something to make her want someone new? Is she disgusted to be with a Hanyou like this?* His knuckles cracked from his annoyance, his anger; his fear. Fear that **his Kagome would leave... Him. He didn't even notice her look down worriedly at his hands, then back up at his face. **

            "Why do you have to go back then Kag? Going to see someone else? Am I not good enough?"

-Normal POV-

Kagome shot back up, standing straight. Looking him in the eye, she rested a palm on his shoulder. She could see plainly his feelings in his eyes, even though he tried vainly to hide them from her. Jealousy, Hurt, and Failure for what he'd worked for. She walked over and hugged him, understanding what he was going through. Resisting at first, he soon melted against her, molding himself against her. They stood this way, embraced as if not wanting to loose the moment. 

-Kag POV-

            As she hugged him, she thought over his reaction, and berated herself mercilessly in her mind for wording it as so. She supposed that he still didn't believe that she was truly happy with him now. She smiled at the irony. She herself had thought he'd have been more content with Kikyou; his undead ex-lover from when he was younger- before the pincushion moment with the tree.

*~*~Flashback~*~*

            Kagome sat on InuYasha's lap, on a higher limb of the God Tree, his chin resting on her shoulder, eyes closed, as she petted his ears lightly. He purred- something he didn't mind as long as it was just her or their friends around.

            She was confused, mulling over what had happened last week. Mostly on her mind was one **big word~ *Why?!?!***

            InuYasha sighed, opening his eyes and looked at her. One of his fingers traced lazy patterns on her arm as he watched her. "What is it?" He inquired, a brow raised in question.

            She shrugged uncomfortably and looked away. "It's...I...well...IDUNNO! Some stuff's bothering me," she said, quite frustrated. 

            "Then tell me about it."

            "No."

            He growled slightly. "...and why not?"

            "...'Cause it's stupid and I don't want to."

            He poked her in the side insistently. "Tell me or I'll call you 'it'."

            "Leave me be or I'll **say 'it'."**

            He looked over at her, hurt. Leaning back, he said, "Feh. Whatever." He was back to 'normal', his gruff, annoying, fronting attitude. She leaned back on his chest.

            "I don't want to tell you because I don't want you angry with me." She looked away, watching the autumn leaves fall gracefully. Suddenly, he blew in her ear- hard.

            "HEY!"

            "I wont get mad at you, wen...Kag. You know that, right?" he glanced at her worriedly. It was her turn to poke him now.

            "Uhn! What was that for?"

            -Poke pokes Poke-

             "Hey! Stop it!"

            "Feh. Going to tell me, or am I goin' to have to 'poke' it out of ya?"

            "Ratfink."

            "Huh?"

            -Sighs- "Alright, I'll tell you, but you're **not** aloud to leave before/after I'm done."

            "Feh! Who says?"

            She smirked at him. *Sometimes he's too kawaii for his own good...* Sobering, she looked down at her hands, to see two larger, clawed hands engulf hers reassuringly. She could clearly remember when this simple act would have been impossible, and took strength from it.

            "You remember when Naraku...err...caused problems?" She felt him stiffen a little behind her.

            "Yea. What about it?"

            She shifted uncomfortably, trying to put her thoughts into words.

            -Fidget Fidget-

            "...Would you just say it?!" InuYasha exclaimed, exasperated. "You act like I'm going to eat you or something!"

            Kagome giggled at the mental picture.

            "Alright...alright, Why did you...well...when she...-Sighs- When she told you to choose...why me? Wouldn't you be happier with her?" She looked down, seemingly captivated with counting grass blades. She whispered, "...or did you stay from pity? Go where you'd be happy InuYasha."

            She felt him sigh, his breath blowing her hair around her shoulders slightly. Suddenly she was lifted up, to now be sitting across from him to where he could see her face clearly.

            "I'm only ever saying this once Kag, so please listen. I am here. I didn't stay here for 'pity', and I'd never be happier anywhere else. I'm never leaving. Ever." He swept her into his arms, hugging her tightly against him. She could hear him inhale as he rested his head where her neck met her shoulder. "I love you Kagome."

            Tears formed in her eyes- She would doubt him no longer.

            "I love you InuYasha, always."

*~*~Zap Back To Reality~*~*

            "InuYasha, I'm only ever going to tell you this once, and never again, so listen." She felt him grin slightly, and relax. "I love you. Only you hold my heart. Yes, I am going back for someone else, but it's not what you think. I'd never do that to you."

            She heard him growl again. 

            "Then who are you going for?"

            "...My sister."

Done! Lol. I'm trying for a longer Ch. 2...but first I need reviews! 

InuYasha: Yes, she's a total Review Bitch!

**VaSr: HEY! I made you not a total ass in my story and **this is how you repay me?!?! *Grabs Bazooka* You Bastard!**

Kagome: I'm sure he didn't *really* mean it, right InuYasha?

InuYasha: Feh.

**VaSr: DIE!!!!! 

Sesshoumaru: Before you blow up the whole place...I'm going to put in my own bitchings. Why the flying HELL wasn't I put in the Chapter?!?!

**VaSr: *Calms down* You'll be here in the next chapter, if you behave! ^_^ *Hunts for my muse...*

Kagome: Has anyone seen Naomi?

**VaSr: HEY! You're not supposed to talk about her! She's not in the story yet!

Sesshoumaru: I'm not in there yet, and you put me in the DISCLAIMER!

**VaSr: *Sweat drops* well...whatever. Uhm...IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SO DAMN FINE!

Everyone Blinks.

Kagome: I think we'd better leave...look! The Clay Pot's coming!

-Everyone start to run away, **VaSr included as she shouts over her shoulder:

"READ AND REAVEIW PLEASE!"

Kikyou: Where'd everyone go...? *Large frying pan comes from no where and knocks her out.*

(^_^) Good muse! Arigato! Sayonara! Luv, **VaSr

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

A/n:: Heylo minna-sanz! I luv you!!! Really, I do! Why does no one believe me? Oh well...I've been bogged down by school, so I'm putting this here as I think and think and think! Lol. School suckz...anways! The setting's gong to change for a little while, but never worry, it'll get back on track ^_^. Konnichiwa, and be good! I dunno if this rating will ever go up...I hope so...^_^ Anyways! I need help...*Muse enters* And there it is! Aight, Onwards~!

-Action-   "blah"- talking *blah*- thinking/emphases 'blah'- Mind-speech ((Blah)) me! 

Disclaimer~ -Sniffles- I don't own InuYasha! But I **do** borrow Fluffy for weekends! ^_^


	2. And So It Happens

Ch.2:: And so it happens.

            Across the timeline and half a world away, the early morning rays crept through the window of a nice two story house, much to the disappointment of the teenager sleeping in it. Rolling over, she hopelessly tried to stay asleep, pulling her drapes closed and puling her pillow over her head. It wasn't meant to be though, as she found out angrily to the horrid sound of her alarm.

            -BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!-

            "GODDAMMIT I AM GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN ALARM CLOCK AND ITRODUCE IT TO THE SENVENTH WONDER OF HELL!"      Naomi threw her covers and got up, cursing the whole way. 8:00 am?!?!?!?! *WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!* She didn't even notice her foster mother come in until-

            "YOUNG WOMAN I AM GOING TO SLAP YOUR CRUDE REMARKS RIGHT OFF THAT UGLY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS! YOU BEST STRAIGHTEN UP YOUR ACT! YOU FREAK! I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU! IF I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE LEAVING I'd KILL MYSELF KNOWING YOU WERE GOING TO BE HERE FOR ANOTHER DAY!" The fat, old woman stood there, her face turning bright purple from all her screaming. Naomi was holding her ears in annoyance- her ears were waaaaaaaay too sensitive for prolonged shouting, which she'd found out quite early on from this stupid hag. Anger seeped through her limps, and they trembled from her keeping from ripping the bitch's throat out. Her eyes were beginning to tint red, which only fueled the woman to keep on yelling.

"You are such a freak! An abomination of life! You should be killed to relieve us all of our misery! Your life taints all around you! WENCH! WHORE! All you're good for is pleasing unhappy customers! I think I ought to-"

"SHUT UP!" Naomi was livid, her fists clenched as twin marks began to show at her temples. "You witch, you ought to be put out of your own misery! You seep anger and hatred into everyone you reside about! I am glad I'm leaving before you turn me the same as you! I may be a freak, but at least I'm not a hag who doesn't know her place! I may be an abomination, but at least I'm not a total jackass who has her hand stuck up her ass! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I have places to go people to see, you know- friends."

The old woman scoffed. "Friends," She scoffed. " You're just being passed off AGAIN, and once your 'family' finds out your secret, how long will they keep you? 3 days? Less? I doubt you'll be there long. So keep your hopes up ugly. Don't be surprised when you're back in this dump. And I won't be as nice the third time around." The hag turned on her heel and left, to leave a crying Naomi behind. 

*Bitch. They won't shun me. She doesn't know Kagome. Kag will forgive anything- right?* She looked into the mirror, sighing at her disguise. The tall brunette sneered at her, brown eyes sparkling. Naomi Srouke threw her brush at the mirror, and then sighed again. Closing her eyes, she _shifted_. Short brown hair grew and lightened, becoming baby blue and her eyes brightened to become glowing violet. Taller she grew, and a fluffy TAIL wound its way around her waist, also that light cobalt color. Two smoky stripes curled about her forehead like a tiara, a small glowing star in the middle. She was wearing a sleeveless, stretchy sapphire top, and darker cerulean martial pants. A draconian naming-day sword hung at her left hip, and her clawed hand rested on it lightly. She grimaced at herself, her violet lips curling into a disgusted scowl. She never saw her beauty, her long black lashes that set off her eyes, or her gorgeously high cheek bones- no, all she saw was a misfit; a freak. Not even bothering to turn her wrists, she looked down at her wrists to see the same smoky stripes curling about them. Again she had that feeling of not belonging- something she'd felt for almost as long as she could remember. She could barely remember her parents, only flickers of shadows and emotions that she wasn't sure if they were real or just her mind wishing too hard. Trying to keep from crying, an indifferent mask settled onto her face ((Where have we seen one of those before?)) Deciding to stay in this form, she hid her tail, and pinked up her bags. 

-Sigh- *FINALLY! I'm leaving this DUMP!*

She smirked, and walked out the door, not even looking at the fat hag of a woman as she went by. She did a little dance as-

-SLAM-

-went the door. Taking a cookie from a pocket ((now when did she get that?)) she munched contently as she waited for the PalmTran ((If you don't know what that is...it's the public bus down here in FL)). 

About 20 minutes later, she sat, blissfully at ease with all around her. She smiled as a little boy walked over to her, no more than 5 years old at the most. She sat down next to her, looking at her curiously. She decided to talk first, since he seemed a bit shy.

            "Hey little dude! Whatz crackin?"

Alright, it wasn't the most intelligent thing, but it perked the kid up, so who could blame her?

            "Nada, dudette, just sittin' here. Where'd you get your tattoos from?"

She flinched. Well, they always said that there was nothing like children's honesty...

            "Ah, at some tight shop down in Congress Ave."

            "Dude! For real?" He seemed so....curious! 

            "Yea. You're cool for a little chico." She smirked. 

            "Thanks!" He looked so cute trying to be older...

She watched out the window for a little while as he played his Gameboy. After a few minutes the West Palm Beach Airport stop was called.

            "Well, this is my stop, dude. Be good, and nice to the girls *wink*." She grinned as his face went green.

            "GIRLS? They're GROSS! Yucky! Bye dudette!" He waved, then went back to sit with someone else. She grinned at went on to get her passport.

----------------20 min. later...waiting for her Plane--------------------

*GOD! Does it always take this long just to get a fucking plane here?!?!?!?!? I'm going to go insane!!!* She sat there, twiddling her thumbs idly as people walked by. 

            The main system for the intercom crackled to life, causing Naomi to jump over 5 feet in the air. 

            "Attention! Plane number 1023 American Airways flying solo from WPB, Florida to Tokyo, Japan, consisting of two stops inbetween is now boarding. Repeat: 1023 to Tokyo is now boarding!"

            "CRAP!!!" Naomi  ran for the plane, showing her ID, ticket, and passport before running down the passageway for the plane boarding. Making it just in time, she sat down for a calm 'ride'.

---------------Skipping the boring Plane ride--------------------

            "Welcome to Tokyo! Thank you for flying American Airways, have a good day! Sayonara!"

Naomi stood sleepily to stumble out the plane. Looking about, she picked her bag up, trying to get used to seeing her native tongue on EVERYTHING after so long being around English. *Whoa...this is so...weird...in a good way.* She smirked as she saw Souta running at her. She didn't notice her appearance had changed back to her 'human' like facade. He collided into her legs, making her almost fall as he hugged her fiercely.

            "Yo! Little Dude! Glad to see you too, but geez! I need to breathe here!" She grinned, ruffling up his hair as he giggled (Yea I know, he's a guy giggling, but he's a kid so...^_^ It's ok!)) at her. 

            "NAOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She turned just in time to see Kagome barrel her over, causing her to fall right on her ass. "Kami-sama be praised I missed you soooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Naomi laughed and hugged Kag back. It'd been way too long that they'd been apart, she could tell. Kag was prettier than ever, and seemed to glow with happiness. A strange scent was on her, but Naomi didn't worry about it right now. 

            "But...did you miss me as much as you love oden?" 

            "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT A FAIR QUESTION! Odenodenoden!!!"

            They both fell into a fit of laughter, rolling on the airport floor as they did so ((ew..ever seen the floors in there? Icky!)). Kagome's mom stood there smiling at the two girls as they reunited. Naomi looked up-

            "AUNTIE Siona! KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!!" She sprung up, hugging her 'aunt'. "Missed you missed you missed you missed you..." This continued for a while... "Well, we'd best be going, or else Souta's going to fall asleep here on the concrete floor!" They all giggled at Souta, who was fighting a yawn sleepily. He grinned sheepishly, then ran for the car. Kagome and Naomi ran after him, both carrying Nao's bags with them as they did so. 

---------------------------Sunshine Shrine-----------------------------

            "Whoa! It's so...........Big." Naomi stood at the steps of the shrine, looking up at it in awe. She stood as a statue, just looking at it, taking in the scents of the place, and getting aquainted with the mage-patterns crossing about it. She was surprised that the strange scent was even stronger here, and the mage-levels were so **high**. Most places didn't have this much magic anymore. This place seemed untouched. It was almost as good as her old Foster-family that had lived at Stonehenge. She shivered unvolentarily. *Is this an omen of a ill comings? Should I be here?* She glared at herself. *STOP IT! I'm welcome here, and they don't mind that I'm here. I need to get a grip. Onwards!* She jumped up the steps two at a time, looking back once all the way up. Waiting for what seemed like forever, Kagome FINALLY got up the stairs, to have Naomi pull her towards the house. 

            "HAHA! Naomi! Calm down! We're here, so slow down! I'll show you everything, I promise! Now SLOW DOWN! I'm going to faint!" She was giggling hysertically at the sight of Naomi, who looked like a little child in a candy store. She was so.....happy to be there. Pulling Naomi's hand gently, she said "Now come on! Jii-san should be here waiting for ya!" They raced for the house, stopping at the door. Naomi looked over at the God Tree, smelling that scent again, but much stronger. Wanting to check it out, but not having a way to be able to, she walked in after Kagome, to be swept up in the little man's arms. 

            "Naomi-chan! I'm so happy to see my little angel! How is my girl doing?" He looked over her, as if seeing how much she'd changed. They all entered the house, to celebrate the newest addition to their home.

            Unknown to the others, one Sliver-haired Hanyou watched from the God Tree carefully.

-------------------------------That Night------------------------------------------

Kagome sat up, knowing that her 'new' sister was sleeping in the room next to her. She opened her window, leaning on the window sill, lost in thought. She was so enraptured that she didn't even see InuYasha until-

"Are you sleeping standing up?"

"Eek!" Kagome looked up into two golden orbs in shock. She relaxed, and backed up, let him jump in. "I didn't expect you. Gomen-nasai." She twirled a piece of hair between her two fingers unconsciously as she watched the leaves flutter up in the tree. 

"Feh. I was bored, and decided to stop by. What're you thinking about?" He leaned against her wall, his hair wavering around him, making him look ethereal. 

*Kami, he doesn't know how hot he looks right now....* She grinned, watching him. He smirked back, keeping his gaze on her for a little while, just enjoying her presence, before asking his question again. 

"I'm just...*sighs* I keep sensing something that's not here is all." She blew her bangs from her face in annoyance.

He nodded, understanding what she meant, and grinned slightly at her actions. *So kawaii.*

"You don't think it's.."

"No."

"Why not?"

"She would have told me. I've known her for a long time."

He nodded, then walked up behind her, arms encircling her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder, indulging himself in her scent. *Water Lilies and Spring Rain...so...beautiful* He was in bliss, to say the least. She relaxed, leaning against him, letting her thoughts drift away as she looked out the window at the rustling leaves in Goshinboku. ((sp?)) A few moments she turned around, smiling up at him. She played with his hair as he gazed down at her, his eyes taking slow trips across her face. She wet her lips with her tongue unconsciously, and his eyes lowered slightly. He leaned forwards slightly. 

"Kag..."

She leaned forwards, meeting her lips with his as he leaned downwards, pressing his lips firmly onto hers. She lifted her hands, playing with his ears. She massaged the bases, and petted the backs, receiving a purr from him, to give her own moan in return as he stroked her lower back in slow patterns. He tongued her lower lip, nipping and begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slowly, showing him a whole new torture. When he finally was able, he claimed every part of her mouth happily, then their tongues battled for dominance. Breaking the kiss, he panted heavily, seeing her gasp for air lightly with his own strange pride. She smirked at him, and pulled him back down, kissing him again. His tongue was almost automatically in her mouth, but he brought it back slowly, slightly sucking on hers, having it come into his own mouth. She did so gladly, claiming all the parts of his mouth with a smirk, never stopping her petting. Finally after a few more kisses, they stopped, and he left, though not really wanting to. She smiled out the window as she saw him go back to the well house, then went to sleep, dreaming of a certain hanyou.

--------------------Next Day--------------------------

"WAKE UP! Rise and shine sleepy head!!" Kagome bounced into her foster sister's room, flicking on the lights as she did so. 

Naomi groaned, pulling her pillow over her head as the room lit up like an over powered light bulb. "...Too...much...light..."

"Wake up! We don't wanna be late for school, do we?"

Naomi sprung up, in terror and alertiveness. She nearly screamed-

"SCHOOL?!?!?!?!"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_A/n:: Dude those take a long time to type out! ^_^ haha! Well, t'day's been crappy, but I don't care! Chappie 2 is here! I'm so glad that my reviewers liked my story...*tear* No! I'm NOT growing sappy! I will not be sappy!

Inu:: Face it, you're a sap.

Kag:: That wasn't nice...

Naomi::But very true...

**VaSr:: Would you SHUT UP?!?!?!?

*Pulls out Looney Toon Style SledgeHammer*

Kikyo Walks in

Kikyo:: Did I hear anything about saps? Oh I'm one! We're such a happy people, we love crappy stories...*continues on the same line...*

*Everyone looks at her like she's nuts*

**VaSr:: *vein pops out of forehead* 

(^_^):: She's pretty stupid...

*Everyone Nods*

Kikyo:: I mean, yes, we're all basically like pineapples! Like, we're always so dorky, and annoying,a nd I think **VaSr is JUST like us-

*VaSr Bashes Kikyo's head in*

**VaSr:: ...I...*bambam* Am *boom* NOT! *grabs machine gun* A! ((Naomi:: We should stop her...but do we want to? *everyone shakes head 'no'*)) *shoots off a round* Sap!

Kikyo is now a bloody breathing heap*

**VaSr:: HOW IS SHE STILL BREATHING?!?!?!

Kikyo:: Oh, all saps can outstand things, like you can! I mean, we always have to ignore verbal abu-

**VaSr grabs huge bazooka to blast her evil ass off the planet*

(^_^)::We pause to give a great big thankie to our reviewers before Kikyo dies a horrid and painful((Duh)) Death. ((Yippie))

Divine Angel of Shadows~ OMG! Dodge the frying pan! DODGEDODGE!!! Haha! I reviewed! ^_^ I'm happy I was able to! You were my first reviewer EVER! *huggles* Your teacher sounds mean, lol!

Blades of the Sun~ ^_^ That was such a LONG review! I love you for it? *sees little bits off fluff floating about computer* You never know if they'll seep into my computer...*winkwink* Did you like the tiny fluff buried in there? Haha. I'll try and read that manga, though I must say I am sooo broke.... lol. I hope you like this Chappie!

DaRk HaRt~ Thank you! I'm soo glad you like it! Here's my update!!!

Aight, I wanna thank all my little minna-sanz for reading, and you see that little "Go" button down there? Please click it...please? Pretty please? With sugar on top with a cherry? :-D I'll give you a pickle! 

Byes! **VaSr

Now...I'm going back to killing Kikyo...

*Kikyo runs screaming, to have **VaSr running afterwards evilly*


	3. No Way In HELL! Am I Going To School

A/n:: I'm going to sound REAAAALLY stupid, but...I forgot to put one of my really wonderful reviewers in my last uploaded Chappie! . I'm so sorry Mizuyu!! My email box deleted it!! Grrr. Stupid computer.... Anyway, I can make it up to you? *teary puppy eyes* I'm sorry!!!! I'm stupid...and unfortunately...as Kikyo said...a pineapple.

Inu:: HAHAHAHA!

Kag:: That wasn't nice...as usual Inu.

Inu:: I'm nice to you in the story!

**VaSr:: That's cuz I want you nice in the story. I could do this!

*Types in a few words, and viola-*

Inu:: OMG!!!

*Kag snickers* :: But Inu-chan! You're so cute in a ballerina outfit! Pink is sooo kawaii on you!

*both rofl*

*Kikyo enters*

Kikyo:: Did I hear my name earlier?

**VaSr:: GRRR. Would you DIE already?!?!?! NO ONE LIKES YOU! You *****!!!

Kikyo:: *GASP* 

Jessi:: HEY! That's my word!

**VaSr:: You can kill her! 

Jessi:: I will!

**VaSr:: OK! We need to get on with the story...so YEA! Hope you like!

Disclaimer:: YES!!!  I own them ALLL!!! I own InuYasha and his peoples, I own this slushie I'm eating, the Dr. Pepper Company and Sprite Co., I own Levi and all corduroy products, and I own the cheesecake in my freezer!         SIKE. I just own the Slushie...I don't even own the cheesecake...mom does. . DAMN MY LIFE!

Ch.3

NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO SCHOOL!

Kagome smirked at Naomi. She reminded her of a cat that'd been thrown into a pool, to come out hissing indignantly and totally freaked out. 

"Yes, I do believe that's what I said, and I quote 'school'."

Naomi looked at her, wide eyed. She **was** freaking out, internally. *I can't go to school! What would I do? I'd be called and idiot and shunned! No! No! And No! I will not go to that hell hole!*

"..I...I...can't go to school with you Kagome! I'm...already...graduated!"

Kagome gaped at her. ((Like this:: O_O hehe...sorry, couldn't resist here)) "What do you mean?!?!?! You're only 16 like me!"

-Shuffle shuffle-

"Y-yea, but...but...I-I was h-h-home-sch-chooled-d and...And...IgraduatedearlyandandInolongerhavetogotoschool!" she finished in one breath. She looked as if she'd have a heart attack if she had to go to the High School, and Kagome was really shocked now. 

"That's....That's...GREAT! Ohmigod! That's SOOOO cool! You must be like super smart! Can you help me with my work I'm a total idiot! I mean, KAMI-SAMA! That must have been soooooooooooo **hard!**" Kagome was going total prep-ish, standing there with her hands clasped in front of her, and a dazzling smile on her face. Naomi fought back a groan, and sweat dropped, anime style.

"Kagome-chan! I'm not smart, tons of home-schooled kids graduate waaaaay before I did! And you're smarter than me, we only cover basics of everything. I heard that you're in **honors** classes! And you take all that time out of school because of sickness! BY THE WAY, if you're that sick all the time, why aren't you taking some medication or something! I've got a bone to pick with Aunt Siona!"

Kagome blushed, and winced at Naomi's choices of words. She mumbled under her breath, hiding her face with her hair as she ducked her head down, embarrassedly. She looked up, to see Naomi smirking at her, looking for all the world like InuYasha when he gets her to agree with him. Kagome stifled a laugh, and poked her 'sister' in the stomach, to get a satisfying

"Oomph. What was that for, girl?"

As she did so. She giggled, at least Nao didn't call her 'wench'. She full out laughed, and Naomi joined in soon after, 'til all they were was a mass of shivering, loud, laughing, WEIRD, flesh on the floor, rolling around merrily. Kagome finally sat up, trying to calm down, only able to succeed half-way.

"*giggle* Hey Nao-*ha-ha* -omi *chuckle* what *chuckle* do you *he he* say to-"

"My goodness, sister! You can't talk at all!*HAHA*" Naomi stood, and started tickling her foster sister. 

"N-no! Nao-omi! St-t-op it! HAHA! You are so mean! –poke- So whatcha say to you stopping poking me so that we can go take...a trip?"

Naomi grinned, and plopped down on the desk chair as her sister stumbled to her bed, still having after-effects from laughing so much. *She is so weird! I could tell her, and I will!* her mind was made up. *Now? No, later, when she's more...well, whatever. Later, right now...-*

"Trip? What kind of 'trip'? Like this?" Naomi stood, and dramatically walking forwards, stumbled over her own feet, to fall in a heap, right smack on her ass. 

"HAHA! No! Not like **that**, but I swear I'm going to die laughing if you're around me the whole time!" Kagome somehow calmed herself down, and threw a pillow at Naomi. "But, this type of trip is...different. You see, I've got a secret, something I've only told my family. SO! Seeing as you're my family, finally –wink- I wanna tell ya!"

Naomi's eyes widened. *Sh-she wants to tell me a family SECRET! She's only ever known me as a far away **pen pal** basically! She's so trusting! I'm...glad. WHOA! Where'd that come from! Well...* She paused in her mind to think. ((I know...sounds weird, pausing from thinking to think...oh well, work with me here.)) *Yes. I am glad that she wants to tell me, because now I'm even **more** certain now that I want to tell her mine.*

"Naomi? Is this ok?"

"Hm? Oh yes, please, tell me. I promise to keep it a secret, even though there's only a whole...**two!** people I could tell. Would you like me to name and describe them?" She smirked. "One's name is Kagome, and she's the coolest, weirdest, most psychopathic girl I know, and I'm proud to say she's my sister. The other, is sadly...my pet rock. His name is Bob. And yes, I do tell him everything..." She put on a comically sad face, before getting a giddy, most vibrant face. "But I'm certain he won't tell! You see, he's decided to take an oath of silence! So, I wouldn't worry!" She outright smiled, and Kagome was looking at her like...@_@ before cracking up again. 

"Yes, well I don't mind if you tell 'Bob', or Kagome about it buddy-ole-pal. I'm sure they'll be glad to keep it secret too!" Kagome smiled back, and stood, walking over to her mini refrigerator. ((Man aint that convenient?)) Grabbing a Dr.Pepper, she asked Naomi-

"Yo! Wanna soda? It's gonna be a long telling."

Naomi nodded, and replied, "Sprite's good." She watched Kag get lost in the 'Fridge, before coming back out with a smile. Catching the tossed drink, she said with a trademark grin, "You know, if this explodes, I'm aiming it at **you the whole time." Kagome smiled back.**

"Yes, well, as you **should** know, Sprite doesn't explode." 

"Oh really?" Naomi aimed the drink, and opened it, to have a burst of sprite come out...and right onto her sister. She watched in amusement as her sister sputtered and almost **yelled** obscenities, as she looked for a towel, before stopping, looking over at Naomi. She walked back over, grinning evilly, as her sister looked up, wondering *what now?*. She shook up her Dr.Pepper that'd been forgotten in her hand. Before her sister could react, she opened her drink in front of the unsuspecting girl's face. 

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU LITTLE-"

"What is **going on in here?!?!**" They both looked over, to see Siona looking at them with huge eyes. ((O_O))((Whoa...that looks like a dork...my bad...I'm NOT calling Kag's mom a dork, only the smiley I put in as her facial expression. Proceed!)) "Ok! Time for baths I think! Kag, you get your bathroom, and Naomi, I'm not sure if you noticed, but in your room, there's an adjoining bathroom. You both **need showers, since obviously you're not planning on going to school. Shoo! Now! Wash up, and come down for breakfast!"**

Naomi grinned. "What's for breakfast, Auntie?"

Siona smiled at the pet-name. "I'm making scrambled eggs with cheese, which I recall being your favorite? Its Kagome's too, besides Oden...But! You both don't get **any if you're not down here in 20 minutes!" **

Both girls were gone before she'd finished her last word. Siona smiled contently; happy to have another girl for her Kagome to hang out with. Her regular three friends had been so annoying, and not her daughter's type at all. They worse than those English guys...Curly, Moe, and...Whatever that last one's name was... She shrugged, then walked briskly down the stairs, already hearing one of the showers start up.

---------Naomi's POV----------

She dashed out of Kagome's room, intent on getting her bath as soon as possible. She stopped once she got in her room- her **own** room. She smiled, and totally forgot she was soaking wet as she looked around at it. It was a blend of different blues and purples- she couldn't have picked a better setting herself. Her walls were sponge-painted different shades, to cover the whole thing, no white showing. It gave off a cooling feeling, as if one was coming into a calm sanctuary. Her drapes were a filmy azure color with ice-like patterns on it. She looked down at her bare toes, and crinkled them into the soft carpet, which was deep cobalt, which contrasted nicely with the other more bright colors. The purple just seemed to be...there, in the walls, and the small nick-knacks. She walked up to her chestnut chest. It held her towels and so forth. She seized two towels and her other bathing supplies. Above it was a small shelf, that'd been let blank, something for her to fill. She'd wasted no time putting her CD collection up, and her speakers. Her system resided on the dresser, over on the furthest wall from her. She trotted over, grabbing a tight, sleeveless, nylon shirt that said- "My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems", and tight LEVI jeans, slightly faded from use, but they looked as if that was how they were bought. She took good care of her clothes. ((*nods* she sounds like me...I've had these jeans I'm wearing for about two years and people walk up to me all the time, "Hey, new jeans? They look great!" Anyways...I'm rambling...)) Pulling out a black bra and a black thong with bright yellow rubber duckies, she dashed over to her closet, and pulled her tan Timberlands out, then dashed back to get a pair of black half-socks. Done, she jumped into the shower. 

---------10 minutes Later-----------

Naomi was pulling on her socks, and she chuckled as she still heard her foster sister's shower running. *And she even got in before me too...* She shrugged, and flipped her hair back, for even though it was in a pony tail, it came all the was to her waist, even in this form. She flicked some imaginary duct from her clothes and stuffed her feet into her shoes. She frowned slightly, she didn't really like shoes. She liked feeling the carpet under her feet. She sighed. *Oh well.* She then giggled. *Look at me, sighing over the lose of the carpet...I'm losing my mind!* She opened the window, and sighed as the crisp breeze washed over her. She sighed again, and grabbed a jacket, knowing that her sister would insist, seeing as she didn't know Naomi's secret yet. Naomi shrugged. Whatever made her happy. She put on her game face, then walked over to the circuit breaker. She flipped a few switches, and was happy to hear her success was so effective so quickly. 

"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Naomi laughed, and ran down the stairs, and down to her 'aunt'. Yes, life was good.

-------Regular POV------------

Kagome ran down the stairs, stopping in front of the kitchen where her mother and sister were. She was wearing an emerald green, long sleeved shirt that said in white- "Miss me already?" and dark black Corduroy jeans. Black Vans were on her feet, and her hair, though damp, flowed about her indifferently. She had a thin chain necklace of a strange type of gold about her neck, which she fingered from time to time unconsciously. The pendant was a ¾ pink jewel that seemed to glow. Naomi looked up from the table, and glanced at it uninterestedly. She went back to her heaping plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Kagome giggled, and sat down next to her, to have her mother place a plate full of food in front of her with a smile. They all proceeded to eat, with small talk in-between. After she was finished, surprisingly first even though she ate twice as much as the other two, Naomi took her dishes and brought them to the sink. She waited for the other two to finish, then took theirs as well. They looked at her with wide eyes, but she just smirked, grabbed the empty pots and pans, to wash them to a sparkling clean, faster than they'd even seen before. ((Whoa...I wish I could do that...*sighs wistfully*)) She turned back around, drying the last pot as she did so, to see them both staring at her like...O_O. She shrugged, and asked with a smirk,

"What? Never saw someone wash dishes from appreciation for the best breakfast ever before?" She grinned at her aunt's smile at her praise, and put the last pot in the drainer. 

"No, it's just...you were so fast! That was astounding! You made an arduous task so simple!" Siona smiled at Naomi as she said this, and leaned on the wall like the cool mother she was. 

Naomi just shrugged, and shook it off, not wanting to explain the reasons just yet to her aunt. *Kagome first, then Aunt Siona.* She grinned, and turned to Kagome.

"Yo, squirt. Wanna take a walk to the part, and talk for a while? Get a breath of fresh air, ya know? You look like you need it!" She ducked the table mats being chucked at her. "Moi renoncer à! STOP! Please? Aack!" She grinned as Kagome ran out of mats. "You're nicer when you have no ammo. ^_^ now be nice! Evil goober. Anyways, wanna go? We can talk there."

Kagome grinned, and turned to her mom. "Hey, we'll be back later. As the weirdo said, we'll just be at the park. ^____^" She laughed, and ran away as Naomi chased her out the door, both yelling over their shoulders the Siona as they left.

"BYE MOM! SEE YA!"

"Ja ne AUNTIE! LATER!"

------------------A couple Minutes Later, Walking----------------

Kagome and Naomi walked down the street happily, trading banters and having a genuinely good time. They didn't see the 'Three Stooges' as Siona called them, until it was too late. 

          "Shittama!" Naomi looked over at her Kagome curiously, wondering why the curse word came from her sister. It wasn't as if she'd never heard the word before, damn, she'd used worse. It was the fact that it was Kagome saying it. The one who never cussed. Naomi wondered where the shorter girl had even learned it from. 

          "What was that about Kago-" She was cut off by a chiming of squealed-

          "KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!!" It seemed to be coming from the chattering little group running towards the grimacing Kagome, who was trying to look happy about their arrival. Suddenly Kagome was no longer able to be seen, being squashed between all her 'friends' in a literally breath taking embrace. She was finally let go, and she smiled faintly as she gasped for air.

          "Oh Kagome we missed you soooooooooooo much!"  

          "YEA! How are you doing? Did your scoliosis surgery go well?"       

          "WELL OF COURSE IT DID! She's standing just fine in front of you! Are you sure you don't need to sit down Kagome?"  

          "Yes, come Kagome, let's go sit down!"

          "We don't want you to get tired! Really, should you be so far from home?" 

          Naomi was steadily growing pissed, as they pulled her sister about. Their chattering was annoying, and the way they didn't even let her nee-chan answer was maddening. She had to work to keep the red from her eyes as she growled out-

          "Where the hell do you think you're bringing my sister?"       

          They all turned to stare at the livid woman-child behind them, blinking uncomprehendingly. She growled, a sound coming from deep within her. Kagome looked up at her, then turned to her 'friends'.          

          "Hey guys? I'm fine, really. I'm just going to this BIIIG BIIG way out of the way job listing right now with my sister; big thing, can't miss it, and we're running late. If you don't mind, we're just going to be on our way...-"   

          "But Kagome, why didn't you take your car? Are you able to drive? Oh I'll drive you, don't worry about it, we'll bring you! Don't stress out! Stay calm, let me get my car...(etc)" Kagome couldn't even tell which was talking, they all blended together in speech, and she watched as they all ran for their cars. She looked over at her sister, who was calming, though still had a furious glint in her eyes. 

          "Let's go, while they're gone. They'll be back all too soon." 

          Naomi nodded, and they both ran towards the park, at full speed. Kagome was running exceptionally fast for a human, Naomi noted, and she kept up with a small bit of effort. Most humans were so slow, but they had to be going at least 12 mph here. ((Ok. Breach in the pattern here. Youkai can go up to 40 mph, and can stay at that pace for a total of 4 ½ hours before tiring. Humans-Sadly, they go on average of 5 mph in my Fic. So you can see that little Kagome's FAST! ^_^ Must be those eggs, lol!)) They rounded the corner, and rushed into the park, making sure they got deep into the middle of the park before stopping. Strangely, neither was gasping for breath, which both blinked about. ((Ok. Pause. o.o -.- o.o there we go. Blink!)) Shoving it out of their minds, they sat down on a nearby bench, before simultaneously breaking out in grins.

          "Whatcha think they did when they came back to find no one there?"         

          "HAHA! Probably freaked out, then tried to remember the number for 911!"        

          "NAOMI! Harsh treatment, ne? But true....HAHA!" They both were falling on top each other in peels of laughter. After quite a few moments later and an occasional giggle, they sat back, without a care in the world. 

          "Hey Naomi?"         

          "Un?"  

          "Can I tell you now?"        

          "Does it look like I'm stopping' ya?"       

          "Heh. You're right. Alright. Well, it all started on my 15th birthday, when I was out with Souta, sweeping the steps. He thought that the cat'd been lost in the well house, so I went to have a check..." And so she continued, unwinding her whole story before Naomi, telling of meeting InuYasha for the first time, her adopting Shippou, fighting various demons, adding the additions of Sango and Miroku, the bitch Kikyo continually being compared with her, her watching the fights between InuYasha and his brother Sesshoumaru, becoming friends secretly with Rin, her and InuYasha 'hooking up', and lastly Naraku and his many spawn. Finished, she sat back, to see Naomi do the same with a sigh. She fidgeted uncomfortably, wanting to know her sister's thoughts.

          "Well. That's definitely something you hear everyday. ^_^"  

          "HAHA! You have such a strange take of everything, Naomi."          

          "Hey, I think what you're doing there is great. I'm glad you didn't take the easy way out, even when that bitch tried to kill you, and the one you love. ^_^ I think it's so kawaii that you two are together too."         

          "You are such a sap."

          "AM NOT."

          "ARE TOO."

          "Not." 

          "Too." 

          "NOT" 

          "TOO" 

          "Shut up."     

          "Nope!"

          "Bah." Naomi threw a leaf at Kagome, and thought about everything she'd said. "So Naraku's still living?"

          "Yea. Unfortunately."         

          "A dumb bastard that just won't die, ne?" Naomi grinned ironically, and played with her nail. "I hope that he dies horridly, and alone. ^_^ But that's not for me to decide." She sighed, and stood. "Come walk with me. Please." 

          Kagome smirked, and stood up, before walking next to her sister quietly. She could read her foster sister's aura, and could see the thought and apprehension in it. "What is it, nee-san?" 

          Naomi looked over and smiled at her sister's shining face. *If she only knew what a wonderful being of life she was. She's like a pure beacon of light in a drowning storm of darkness. She's like a life-line.* She smiled at how true this is, and reflected back on her life. *I've never been this happy as I have been these two days I've been here. I don't even remember being this happy with Mother and Father before they...disposed of me.* She smiled grimly, then said to Kagome, "Kag, I've gotta secret to bestow on you too. Will you hear it?"      

          Kagome blinked at her. "OF COURSE! LIKE YOU HAVE TO ASK YOU BAKA-NEE-SAN!" She hit her sister upside the head gently, and looked up at her happily.

          Naomi smiled, then sighed. "Alright, I'm so glad that you're so...vocal about it. I would have worried if you weren't so loud." She rubbed an aching ear as proof. She giggled then said, "Oh well. Anyways, I'm not sure how you'll take to this, and this is my warning in advance. You may not want to be associated with me afterwards, and I don't mind if you don't want to be. I understand. –Shaky breath- Ok. When I was about three years old, I lived with my mother and father. They traveled a lot, and I was a burden, always needing to be fed and kept track of. So they left me at the home of some idiot hag who kept kids who were no longer wanted, for she owed them a favor. The left with the promise of coming back in five days; I never saw them again." She was staring ahead as she walked slowly down the winding path. "I grew, and I saw that I wasn't wanted, and I retaliated. I was most likely the worst of the bunch, and I got along with no one. None liked me, seeing as I was so different. The old hag wanted so bad to kill me, and I'm not sure why she didn't. She could have, surely. At least, when I was small she could have. I stayed there until I was ten, then was put in my first home. Thy were kind, and I liked them. Unfortunately, something happened that was unexplainable, no matter how common for us." She stopped and turned, looking Kagome in the eye, in total seriousness. "Kagome, I'm a full-blooded Youkai. I'm a Neko-Youkai of an old blood line. And as children, we all get our first bloodlust, somewhere around the age of eleven." She swallowed hard, and looked away. "I was brought back to the Hag, and she took me back, under the influence of the police. After another ten years, she shipped me out again, to this younger couple. He was...a sever drunkard, and was unkind. My second bloodlust came while he was beating me, as his **woman** giggled in the background. They'd disgusted me, especially from the fact that it aroused her to see it, and I could smell it. I killed them, and _I liked it. It didn't even make me sick like the first time. I enjoyed it, and didn't feel guilty- I thought they deserved it." Naomi hung her head in shame, tears sparkling in her eyes. _

          Kagome's heart ached for her sister that she'd come to love as a true nee-san, and she rushed forwards, hugging her tightly. She just stood there, holding her sister as she cried. A few moments later, Naomi finished her sobs, and Kagome handed her a tissue. Naomi grinned faintly, and used it. Afterwards, she inquired-

          "So you're not...-" She broke off, not sure what to say.         

          "I'm not mad at you, or disgusted, or anything. Nao-chan, you did nothing wrong. The first time, well, it was an accident, and **all youkai go through it. And the second, personally, I can't even feel sorry for those who died. You didn't deserve what happened to you, but they had it coming Naomi. I'm not going to scold you over something you can't control."**

          Naomi grinned with relief, and they started walking. Long moments full of thought passed. She blinked as her sister started talking again. 

          "How old are you, anyway?"        

          Naomi burst out laughing, the musical sound winding through the forest part of the park they were walking through. "I'm about...well. Let's see. Hm. I was 3 in Youkai years when I was dropped off, that's about 20 years in human, then another...O_O whoa. I'm about...168, I believe. 169 on...December 14th."

          "WHOA! No wonder you didn't want to go to school!"  

          "That's right! There's no way in HELL I'm going to school again!" They both laughed, and started their walk home.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

A/n:: Hey pplz! I'd like to say thank you soo much to the reviews I've had for Chappie two, and if it was a little confusing, I hope this Chapter helped you understand better. ^_^ I'm having a lot of fun writing this Fic, but I'd **really appreciate some feed back from my readers!**

Inu:: I told you, a total feedback-whore.

Jessi:: GASP!

**VaSr:: *Grabs duck tape and tapes his mouth shut.* you are so rude. Anyway, I'd just like to reach the goal of 50. I know, I read this one, where a writer had the goal of 1000 and she surpassed it, so I KNOW I can get a measly 50 here. Please? It's right there in the corner. Yes, that little purple button down there. I don't like how writers say "Won't upload until get (w/e amount) reviews" and I personally don't want to do it. So can yal just do it on your own? ^_^ -Nudge nudge- You know you want to!  

Kag:: She's desperate here, pplz.

Stephanie:: Yep, my twin is.

**VaSr:: O_O how'd you get here? *sighs* what ever. I noticed, to my embarrassment, I didn't put a disclaimer on Chappie two. . MY BAD! Lol. Anyway. 

Sesshoumaru:: Ok, I was finally mentioned, for a whole...THREE WORDS!

**VaSr:: *Sweat drops* you're all in the next chapter, so why don't you tell the readers to tune in 'til next time?

Sesshoumaru:: Fine, wench. Keep reading the Fic until next-

**VaSr:: WENCH?!?!?!

Naomi:: Yea, he's pretty rude...

Sesshoumaru:: WHO ARE YOU TO COMPLAIN?!?!?!

**VaSr:: *sweat drops* we're going to go now...*grabs pistol, and aims at Fluffy's tail* If you don't shut up, I'll disconnect it like a wireless service.

Sesshoumaru:: O_O you wouldn't.

**VaSr:: *Laughs manically* Watch me!

Sesshoumaru:: Ok people! Review before she goes insane and rips of my sexy tail! O_O 

**VaSr:: Until next time, Ja ne! *Runs after Sesshy, laughing and shooting the ground around him*


	4. Meetings That Run Into Problems

A/n:: Hiya minna-sans! What's up? *Yawns* It's like 11:28pm, and I'm sitting here like an idiot, writing to ya. Go figure? Oh well. ANYWAY... ever want to kill your boyfriend? I mean...O_O THEY CAN BE SOOOOO ANNOYING! Oh well. It's just...I'm 13 ½. He's like almost 15. And you know what he asked me? Just if we could move to West Virginia and get married! NO OFFENCE to ANY West Virginians, it's this STUPID joke that's hanging around here in Florida. It actually ticked me off a lot, because I come from Virginia, which HAPPENS to be RIGHT NEXT DOOR. _ Besides, who said I wanted to get married?!?!?!  But I made a long Chappie to make up for it! Aack! I need to shut up. I'm starting to think that my Fic isn't good. ; _ ;

Inu: Oh suck it up. We all know this Fic sucks, so just shut up and put me -n- Kag together again!

Kag: You get really annoying when you're not in the Fic.

**VaSr: *nods*

Inu: B-but... but...Kagome! I thought you loved me!

**VaSr: *rolls eyes* Duh...

Kag: Yea! What she said!

Inu: O_O you're siding with the AUTHOR?!?!?!

Kag: *blinks* what's wrong with that?

Inu: She's a stubborn, annoying, and ugly, PMS-ing girl who needs to get off the computer and get a life!

**VaSr: _ Grrr

Kag: *sweat drops* Uhm...Inu-chan? Maybe you shouldn't have said that...O_O

Inu: Eh...Heh...Heh...*runs*

Sess: RUN! She'll chop off your tail!

Kag: *whispers* he doesn't have a tail...

Sess: Oh. Never mind.

**VaSr: *Grabs Shot gun.* I aint hunt'n fo' da ducks t'day! It's pup-hunt'n!

(^_^): *Muse enters.*

Muse face faults, Anime style.

(O_O): Onwards?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. The sugar bowl's sweet, and so is Sesshoumaru. But the roses are wilting; the violets are dead. The sugar bowl's empty, and if you think I own InuYasha, then so is your head.

*Also, I don't own the WOT series~ I'm not Robert Jordan, I just use his wisdom randomly in my *very original* Fan Fiction.

"Talking"

 'Emphasizing' 

*Thinking*

 /Mind speech/

 ((Me rambling on incessantly)) 

 ------ Change of Scene

 ----POV--- Change of Point Of View

Ch.4   Meetings That Run Into Problems

Kagome sprawled out on her bed, textbooks scattered about her as she tried to study. 

"I'm never going to get this!" she yelled, exasperated. Naomi looked up from the book she was reading over in the corner of the room, nearest to the door. 

"Whatcha mean Kag? You're doing fine." 

Kagome smirked and sat up, "That's it! I'm tired of studying! Hey! You remember that trip I asked you about? Still wanna go?"

Naomi smiled. "Sure! Where to?"

"Hm. It's a surprise. Come on, let's get our supplies." Kagome grabbed her bag and looked up, to see Naomi in front of her, her own black bag slung over her shoulder. The only thing showing that she'd moved being her hair swishing slightly about her shoulders.

-Blink- "How'd you do that?"

"I'm Youkai, chica. I'm faster than you, slow-poke." 

"HEY! I resent that. Brat! Ok...let's see. You'll need at least two extra pairs of clothes, some first aid supplies, and if you wanna eat something besides Ramen all the time, I'd get that too. Aight?"

"YEP!" Naomi dashed out the room, to her own, and Kagome couldn't help but grin.

---------Later, In the Kitchen---------

Kagome stuffed some more ramen into her overly-stuffed bookbag as Naomi looked through the cabinets. She looked over and sighed.

"Kagome. Stop. Gimme that." She grabbed the food and Kag's book bag. She then jumped up to sit o the counter, dumping the contents out on the counter. 

"HEY! Why'd you do that?"

"Uhm, because you can't pack worth a crap, nee-san." Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass, filling it with ice water, all the time grumbling about a certain 'stubborn, annoying, goober-ish youkai'. Meanwhile, Naomi folded all of Kagome's clothes correctly and placed them in her bag, hiding a couple kits of First aid in them as she did so. She placed the rest of the food and supplies back into Kag's bag neatly.

"HEY! I'm seeing you put all the heavy stuff in my bag, you evil little..." Kagome's sentence drifted off, as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder. It was surprisingly light. 

O_O "What did you do?"

-Blinks- "Just took some of the stuff you shouldn't have to carry out, nee-chan. Now, are we ready?"

Kagome smiled. "Yep! Let's go!"

--------

"So...this is the well that started it all."

"Well, technically it was the ugly centipede woman."

"Meh. True enough." The two girls stood at the side of the well, looking down into its dark depths. Naomi's unemotional mask had slipped back on, and her eyes were flickering to their original color constantly. She mused over this 'well'. *The saidar flowing from this well is...amazing. It's also mixed with a large amount of saidin, but that's to be expected. All major works use mutualism in the True Force.* She frowned.*But, this is an almost dead practice over at its Origins. Even the Ajahs are loosing their wisdom, and have no way to get it back. They are becoming too selfish, and naïve to the world about them. Very few know the old ways.* She fingered her necklace thoughtfully. *Off that subject. Why would this be here, half a world away?* She struggled to keep from embracing the force, and held her pendant for support. She was jolted out of her thoughts by-

"Uhm. I _think you need a Shikon shard to get through the well, but I'm afraid it'll overcome you." She frowned, worried._

Naomi grinned. "I wouldn't worry chica. Not all demons are possessed by those. InuYasha wasn't, was he? Or did you just believe it was his human blood holding back the temptation?" Kagome blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

Naomi's face had that older-sister, grinning look, and she nudged the younger girl lightly on the shoulder. "That might help, but the fact that if one doesn't _want_ to become that way, it doesn't. It's quite simple, actually."

Kagome blinked. "Then how come so many do?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Because, sadly, very few of us use the matter consisting in our noggins...Back to the subject, I assure you that I won't use it." Kag grinned, and dropped a shard into her sister's palm. She blinked as it glowed brighter for a moment, before laying still, staying purified.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

--------

"Oomph." Naomi landed in a crouch, and looked over at Kagome, who was a crumpled, disheveled mess. 

"C'mon shorty." 

"HEY! I'm as tall as you!" 

Naomi chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Help up?" She extended a hand down to her sis', and lifted her up from the ground. Once her sister was ready, she floated them both up on a ki-formed cloud to the ground above. A growl could be heard coming from the left, and Naomi sensed a youkai fast approaching.

"Kagome, get behind me. Here's your shard back." She tossed the shard over, then stepped into battle stance, hands perpendicular to the ground. The red blur of a demon burst into the scene, stopping in front of Naomi. 

"Get away from her, human." His eyes were bleeding red. Kagome looked around Naomi's ridged form, and her eyes bugged as she saw what was unfolding. 

"You're the one who needs to step back, mutt. Leave before I'm forced to teach you some respect, and manners!" She spat, looking at him coldly; regally. 

He scoffed. "I only see one person to respect, and you're hiding her from view."

Naomi's eyes flashed angrily. *HOW DARE HE!* "Why you-"

"STOP!"  They both looked over at Kagome. "Nee-san, don't. This is InuYasha. Inu-chan, this is my sister, Naomi-sama." Naomi blinked in surprise from the respectful title, and stepped into a sort of parade rest. InuYasha did the same; his dog-like ears drooped back in repentance, though Naomi had a sneaky suspicion that it was aimed more towards Kagome than herself. She sighed slightly, and bowed to him, stopping at the waist.

"Gomen-nasai, InuYasha-san."

He growled low in the throat for having to do this, and let his mother's teachings take over. "No. Gomen-nasai Naomi-san for being hasty with conclusions." He too bowed, though not a hairsbreadth lower than she had. She nodded acceptance, and said,

"And thus we are forgiven." He blinked. *How does she know youkai customs...? Oh well, probably just being a stranger than usual human...* She smirked. "So, you're the InuYasha Kagome-chan tells me of, eh?"

He rolled his eyes. *_Women._* "Feh." He took Kagome's bag off her shoulder, and they linked hands. Naomi walked next to Kag, and they chatted happily all the way to Kaede's village, with InuYasha putting his own two cents in from time to time. All in all, it was fun.

"Kaede-sama! We're back!" Kagome walked in smiling, InuYasha next to her. 

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Okaa-san!" 

Naomi blinked as she stopped in the doorway, taking in all about her. Two humans and a small bundle of reddish-orange fur greeted her sister, the little puffball-like kitsune pup ecstatic to see his mother again. She thought it was funny, seeing as the little guy looked as if he were attached to the front of Kagome's shirt. At last, her eyes set on an old, wise looking woman who was sewing quietly in a rocking chair, nearest to the fire. She looked up from her work and smiled, putting her things down.

"Hello dear. How does life treat ye?"

Kagome laughed, and walked over, giving the old woman a hug. "Great; Just wonderful, Kaede. And you?"

"It couldn't be better. I'm glad you're back. But who is this?"

All of their eyes shifted over to Naomi, who moved under their unwavering gaze. *Right now I wish I was smaller than that kitsune...*

The strange looking houshi was the first to come from the staring daze, and came over, kneeling in front of the unsuspecting girl. He took her hands in his, and looked sincerely into her eyes.

"Lovely Lady, your very presence warms me to the soul. Would you bear my child?"

Her eyes bugged. O_O Everyone held their breath, wondering what she'd do. Suddenly, she pulled her hands away, and turned away. He blinked, and watched her seemingly walk away. A heel connected with his head, and he went sprawling across the floor, about five feet from where he'd been. She touched down from her spin-kick, smirking at his unconscious form. *That was fun...* She looked over at the others in the room, and she could tell they were trying not to laugh. Sango walked over to Naomi, and bowed slightly. 

"Konnichiwa!" She came back up to regular standing view. "That was a good round-house kick! ^_^"

O_O "You don't mind that I..."

"Nope! I do it all the time. See my boomerang over there? It's hit his head more than a demon, and that's saying something."

Naomi laughed, and shook her head. Things were so different! Oh well. She walked over to the elderly lady, and bowed low, one knee bent, and her hand rested where her naming-day sword would be in her other form. 

"Ohayo, miko-sama. I'm sorry for disrupting your household. How are you fairing?"

 Kaede smiled, and touched Naomi with two fingertips on the forehead. The others were watching her like 'WTF?!?!?!'

"No need to be so respectful, Naomi-san. I'm just a lower miko past my prime. Now tell me, how are you related to my Kagome-chan?"

Naomi grinned, the sat down at the elderly lady's feet. "Well, you see, I was dropped off at this old hag's house, no offence intended, when I was a little tike, and..." and so her story unraveled, though she kept certain details out. Those were for only her and Kagome to know.

------After Telling--------

Everyone was sitting on the ground around Naomi and Kaede by now, nearest to the fire. Miroku was furthest from Naomi, getting hit occasionally by Sango as she made dinner. Kagome was sitting in InuYasha's lap, playing with his hair. Kaede and Naomi were in a deep discussion of different types of healing techniques, in which Kaede was glad that Naomi still knew all the old names for the different plants. 

"Hey, we need some fire wood, or else this is never going to get done." Sango said, exasperated. Naomi looked over curiously into the pot, as a screamed 'HENTAI!' and a huge *thunk* resounded from the room. It was surprising that she was already used to it. Well, surprising...or sad.

"I'll get it. What 'ya cooking?" 

"Hm. Just split pea soup with collard greens." 

Naomi grimaced. "Sorry I asked. I'll get your wood."

"Ok! ^_^ Arigato!" 

Naomi stood, brushed her clothes off, and then trotted out the door.

-------Couple Minutes Later---------

"Grrr. This is so...*sighs* Alright. I'll just have to shift to get back. Stupid human senses. I don't see how they live with them." Naomi stood, grumbling, and lost in the woods. She had plenty of wood though! That's a plus. She hated the fact that when she was in her human form she had those senses that were dimmer, duller, and basically not helpful for survival. Oh well. She closed her eyes, and _shifted. Her long brown hair fell from its restraint and became shimmering blue, eyes to glowing violet, and skin to iridescently tinted cerulean. Her claws and fangs became visible, as did her tail, as it wound around her waist once more. Her Guardian symbol, the glowing star upon her brow, gave off its own light, illuminating her features, her curling, smoky stripes, and lush, violet lips. She started walking forwards, martial pants swishing slightly. She was wearing the same as she had last shifted the dark cobalt pants and tight, stretchy top. Shifting the wood to one arm, she rested the other on her hilt, and walked onwards; tracking her own trail from coming to this clearing of dead trees she'd been at. She smelled water nearby, and a light, happy human scent about the same distance away, accompanied by a youkai's bloodlust. Naomi frowned, and set the wood down, going to investigate._

 Picking up her pace, she followed her nose to a clearing, where huge lion-youkai was attacking the human. Naomi could smell the child's terror, and she seemed unable to even scream. Rolling her eyes, she decided to chew out who ever was supposed to be watching the little tike. Unsheathing her sword, it revealed a seemingly plain katana. She let her presence known with a loud-

"Fille Épée de Mort!"  (Translation: Daughter's Sword of Death!)

The sword rang with power as long blue flames licked down the huge blade. Its size was about half the size of Tetsusaiga, and just as deadly. A long star mark like the one of her forehead was on the hilt, and it shown with its own pure white color. She charged at the lion-youkai angrily, her sword faced angle down as she sped by, cutting a deep wound in its right shoulder. Hissing, it turned to look at her. She was a shining beacon, with flowing eyes that promised a challenge. The youkai sprang at her, claws aimed at her throat. She brought her sword up, to parry his move with the slightest flick of her wrist. She looked up, and shifted her weapon slightly in her hands, getting acquainted with it once more. She looked to where the lion was recovering; then went into offence. She jumped up, and dove from the left at an angle, her hair streaming behind her as she rushed forwards, her sword now residing from the hilt down in the beast's ribcage. She yanked down, and embraced saidar. Weaving fire and Wind, she released them through her sword. As result, the youkai screamed in agony, writhing beneath her. She pulled her sword out- then stabbed it again, this time straight in the heart. It shuddered, gave a feral roar before crumbling to dust. She drifted to the ground, and wiped her katana on the grass. Sheathing it, she walked over to the little girl. She was pretty cute, in the little kid way. Her hair was pulled over to the left in a pony-tail, and she wore a checkered yellow-orange kimono. She had a cheery face, and big brown eyes that seemed to laugh and sparkle more than anything else. She rushed over, and hugged Naomi tightly on the leg. 

"Arigato, pretty lady! You saved Rin's life! Arigato!" 

Naomi looked down at the girl in humor, and knelt down, to return the hug. "Not a problem, buddy. My name's Naomi. What's yours?"

"Rin's name is Rin!"

-Blink- *Well, this is different. She speaks in...Third person? Oh well. Still a cute little tike, whose parents are going to be kicked in the royal-* her thoughts were interrupted by:

"Naomi-hime? Have you seen Sesshy-sama? Or ugly Jaken? Or Ah-Uhn?"

Naomi blinked. *-Hime?* She shrugged, and then sat down. "I don't think I know who you're talking about. Are you lost Rin-chan?"

Rin nodded. "I was playing with the stinky toady Jaken, and when I went to hide, no one came..." The little girl sniffled, and played with a blade of grass idly. Naomi smiled softly, and rubbed the girl's back reassuringly.

"It's ok, Rin-chan. I'm sure you were just so good at hiding that Jaken couldn't find you!" 

Rin perked up. "Can we go find them?" 

Naomi sighed. "First I need to go back to where I'm staying, and tell them that I need to bring you home. Then I will, yes. Come, we'll go now."

"Ok, Naomi-oneesan!" Rin took Naomi's hand, and they walked back to the hut, wood in hand.

---------At the Hut/House---------

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?!??!?!?!" Kagome nearly barged Naomi over, hugging her fiercely. 

"Uh...Kag-imoto? I. can't...breathe...!" 

Kagome's eyes bugged and she let go. Looking her sister over, she said dryly, "I see what you mean about me being shorter...brought an extra pair of clothes, ne?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, dropping the wood at the fireplace. "Shut up. Anyways, I just came to say that I'll be back in a little while, because I have to bring the little tike home." 

They all blinked. "Who?"

She smiled, and pointed at the little kid curled and sleeping in her tail behind her, resting half way on Naomi's back. "I sort of saved her from this Lion-Youkai that was looking for supper. He won't be worrying her any longer." Her tone gave it a ring of finality that gave no doubt of what became of the thing. 

Kagome shrugged, and asked, "Sure you don't want company?"

Naomi shook her head. "Naw, she seems to be real shy. I think she'd freak out if a whole ton of people were around her when she woke up." 

They all nodded. That made sense. "Alright, be careful, one-san. By the way, you look nice. Ja ne!"

Naomi smiled. "Ja ne, imoto." 

--------Quite a long way away-----------

"JAKEN!" An ugly toad came into view, groveling on the floor with each step he took. The tall Taiyoukai standing before him was seething, and red was seeping into his eyes. ""WHERE IS RIN?!?!" Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, flicked his wrists in annoyance, letting poison seep from his claws.

"Milord, this lowly Jaken knows not where she might be. We played this game, and she ran off. I know not where she is..." He was wringing his hands, looking pitiful with his big yellow eyes and pea-green skin, wrapped in a ragged kimono like outfit of at one time high quality. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru gone, already searching the grounds for her scent. 

"WAIT! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for this lowly servant!"

And so they went, in search of the youngest being of their small group. 

--------Back with the Two Girls-----------

-Yawns- "Hey Naomi-san? Where are you going?" Naomi smiled back at the little child, wondering why she kept changing suffixes. Oh well.

"I'm just hovering over the area, trying to discern where you were coming from at the time. Do you remember where your home is?"

The little girl blinked. "Uhm, but we weren't at home. We were moving, and were at camp for a few days as Sesshy-sama... 'pa-patro-lled the bour-ders'." The girl stumbled over the words, and seemed to be repeating as if that was what she was told. Naomi grinned. She probably asked so many times that t was a regular response. "Well...where did you set up camp?" 

Rin concentrated. "Uhm. Well, we were in the Western Lands, Rin knows that. We were near a waterfall, and there was a big-big clearing that we were staying at with a HUUUUGGGEE tree! Very big."

Naomi smiled. "Thanks buddy. That helps. I think I might be able to find it." She let the scents around her drift past her as she hovered in the air, the smelled rushing water to the south-west. She headed towards it.

"Hey Naomi-oneesan? How come you don't float on a cloud? Sesshy-sama does! Is this flying? Do you have a pet dragon? I do! How old are you? Are you-?

"Hold up! One question at a time, young'n! Not all of us are as young as you any more! We need oxygen! Ok, now let's see. I don't float on a cloud because...oh! You mean a ki-cloud. Well, I could, it's just fast this way. And yea, this is flying. Now-

"REALLY? This is flying?"

"Yep. It's flying, just a different type. Uhm. Pet dragon? Nope. I do have a Companion though. Want to meet him?"

"RIN DOES!"

-Laughs- "Ok, one second." She put a hand to her heart, and there was a small flash of blue flame. As it cleared away, a mid-sized fire-neko flew next to them. He was a light blue, with three tails. His markings were a like Kirara's, and were black. His eyes were also black. Rin squealed when she saw him, and he meowed in response.

"Kagome-neechan! Can I ride him?" 

Naomi chuckled, and asked in Mind speech-

/Hey. You don't mind if she rides ya, do ya Rash? /

/*rolls eyes* Let her on. /

/Tankie, buddy! /

S           he closed off the link, and then set the child carefully on the huge cat.  Rin giggled, and set to petting the large beast as they kept on, flowing on weaves of Air. 

-----------Sess POV------------

*How far did the child run?* Sesshoumaru doubled back for a fourth time, angrily finding that her scent was tangling into the other scents as it flowed by. Scents, as all Youkai knew, didn't come off from being on the ground, truth be told, the ground held no scents at all. It hovered above, thus one didn't have to be walking to have their scent traced. One could be carried, or flying. He frowned. The sight where the scent was the strongest, a dusting of ash was all over on the ground, smelling strangely of you-ki. (Youkai powers). She'd been terrified, then reassured. *She'd left...content, maybe even happy...walking.* Sesshoumaru decided. *And her scent with another's is going...South. Towards...InuYasha.* Sesshoumaru growled. *Why would she be going to that baka?* 

Jaken cringed as Sesshoumaru growled out an almost incomprehensible 'InuYasha', and took off towards the South. 

----------Reg. POV--------

They flew off to the hut, where the Taiyoukai suddenly stopped, causing Jaken to crash into his master's legs most ungracefully. Mumbling incoherent apologies, he watched as his master looked to the west yet again and shook his head, floating to the ground angrily. His ki was a bloodthirsty black, with the spray of silver mingling within. The Taiyoukai of the West strode to the door of the quaint hut, entering with out anyone's consent. The occupants looked up at him, jaws slack in surprise. InuYasha was out at the moment, hunting for something to go along with their strange dinner; Kagome had never wished for him to be with them more than right now. Standing, she stopped at few feet from him, asking politely,

"How may we help you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His icy amber eyes burned into hers, and she felt his barely suppressed anger with a shudder. Coldly, he looked around the rest of the hut regally, before returning his gaze to her.

"Where is she?" It was more of a statement than a question, but none of them truly cared. On all of their minds was, *_who is 'she'?* _they all looked at one another, but for Kagome, who was looking over the Youkai's shoulder, lost in thought.

------------Kag. POV--------------

*Hm. He's not talking about...no, she just got here! How could he know of Naomi...wait...was THAT the 'little tike' that Naomi found?!?!?! Oh crap...*

"Sesshoumaru-sama? I believe I might know whom you are talking of..." She shifted slightly, trying to find all the reasons why it _wouldn't be Rin. *I mean...Sesshoumaru wouldn't LOSE Rin...would he? O_O that's impossible! Think of who we're talking of here, Kagome...This is crazy.* She was brought out her thoughts by a clawed hand tightening around her neck rudely._

"Don't toy with my, _girl. Where is my ward?!" He sounded so...ANGRY. She shivered, and decided it was true. Her eyes flashed dangerously. *He left that girl in danger! A LION-YOUKAI no less!*_

"Why weren't you watching her? Why'd you leave her in DANGER of DYING! HM?! Or did you just decide that a SEVEN YEAR OLD COULD TAKE CARE OF HERSELF?!?!?! You have NO RIGHT to come in here demanding our help, especially since one of our own SAVED your ward! You should be APOLOGIZING, not INSISTING that we do as you say!" Her eyes were glowing a bright pink, and her ki was glowing an angry pink as well. It swirled around her dangerously, and her let go of her throat, his own aura pulsing with his own anger, though a small amount of green guilt and gray uncertainty. 

"If you saved her," he hissed, "Then why didn't you return her IMMEDIATLY?" His voice was under iron control, but you could hear the anger under that reining.  This for some reason didn't bother Kagome, but then, nothing would have at this point. He was insulting HER sister, dammit, and demanding something that was being carried out AS HE SPOKE. 

Rolling her eyes, they dimmed somewhat as she said dryly, "We are." He raised a brow in question. Kagome sighed, and sat down heavily. "My sister is who found her. We didn't really see who the girl that she had with her was at the time, for the kid was sleeping in... a strange position. My sister brought her here to tell us that she was bringing her home, but I suspect that now they are looking for your camp site. I suggest you return as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru turned to go when Kagome placed a hand on his arm. He turned back.

"What, ningen."

"Don't let her run astray again, Sesshoumaru. It shows lack of self-worth." With that Kagome turned away, picking up Shippou as she did so, walking to the fire with her friends. They had...dismissed him from their presence, something he inwardly praised. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the hut, and then took off at a run towards where their campsite had been.

"WAIT SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! WAIT FOR THIS LOWLY SERVANT!"

---------Back with the Two Girls------------

"Naomi-san, are we there yet?" Rin watched her rescuer happily as the youkai smiled at her. The coronet-like stripes were like small spirals on Naomi's forehead, and Rin wanted to see what they felt like. They looked so...strange. As if they should be rope or some sort of thing like that. Rin was brought back to reality when Naomi smiled slightly and suggested,

"Why don't we go back down to ground level for a little while? Rash's getting a bit tired."

/Right. You can't find the way to their camp. /

/Shut up. /

/I'm right! ^_^ /

/*rolls eyes* /

The large fire neko touched down gracefully, letting his two front legs kneel inwards so that the little girl could get off with no trouble. Rin jumped of, and trotted over to Naomi happily. They walked together, Rash next to them as they did so. 

"Why doesn't he turn to his smaller form?"

"Uhm...smaller form?" Naomi looked over at Rash expectantly, to get no answer.

"Yea! Like Sango's kitty Kirara changes! She gets REALLY big like Rash, but then she's also very, very small when not in battle."

"Oh. Well, I'll ask him then." /Mind filling me in, buddy? o_O /

/I'm a different sex than this 'Kirara'. I'm a mortel compagnon, not a protéger compagne. There's a difference. / ((Translation : He's Deadly 'male' Companion, she's a Protecting 'female' Companion.))

Naomi related this to Rin, adding a few explanations. As they walked, she caught up the scents she needed to follow again, and calmed. They went by cheerfully; never noticing the extreme quietness, for Rin seemed to make up for it with her loud, happy observances of everything about her. Almost suddenly, tens of hundreds of men were about them, and Naomi looked around franticly, looking for a way out. She shifted back and forth uneasily as the people continued to cage her in, closing in on her quickly. There was no way that _she_ would be able to get out, but...

/RASH! Get her out of here! /

/AND LEAVE YOU HERE IN SUBJECT OF THEIR WRATH? NO! /

/So you subject an innocent kitten to certain DEATH! /

/...Fine. Wake fast, my litter mate. /

/Wake fast, little brother. /

Swooping down, Rash took Rin in his powerful jaws, and sprung to the sky, Naomi fighting off the people who tried to stop him. *God speed, brother...* She thought sadly, as she looked at the blood-crazy pack of humans about her. She struggled to get away from them, but she couldn't. Their screams of "Murderer!", "Child Killer!", "Blood Lover" and so forth fell over her like a wave, and her helplessness was covering her in despair. Somehow they'd gotten her sword, which was her only sa'angreal, which would be the only way she'd be able to wield enough power to get from them. She tried, and many of these mock executioners fell to everlasting sleep, though not enough. Some men came up, carrying something heavy between them. She tensed, and backed up, to collide into a tree trunk. They were smug. She tried climbing, to feel them holding her down. She looked in horror at what was in their hands;_ A collar._ She was pale, sickly white as she looked at it. She knew what it'd do.  She struggled terminally against them, trying to escape. A heavy 

-SNAP-

Of metal connecting was echoed around the forest, and her knees trembled in fear. Her ki was a frightened bright orange, and her eyes were flitting back and forth like a caged animal. She saw the miko walking up. She knew it was a dark miko, but she was expecting...

"...Kagome?" She whispered.

Harsh laughing came from the look-a-like's mouth. Her eyes had a haunted, dead look, and hate seemed to live in the woman's gaze.

"No. That reincarnate doesn't have the _privilege_ to be _me. But, you, seeing as you're to be terminated, might as well have my name, seeing as you'll be screaming for my mercy soon enough."_

"I'll never lower myself to ask the help of a dark, corrupt miko like you." Naomi sneered, angry that this woman could even remotely be connected to her sister and be so cruel.

The woman laughed again. "My name is Kikyo. Learn it, for the fun now begins."

A scream that's pitch was too high for any human to hear resounded over the land, stopping all youkai in their tracks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**VaSr: *wipes brow* Phew! Another Chappie completed! My longest one yet, too!

Inu: Uh...stop being so cocky and arrogant. That's my job.

Kag: ...Well, at least he admits it; First step to solving your mental issues.

Inu: You think I have mental ISSUES?!?!

Sesshoumaru: No. We *know* that you do.

**VaSr: Nicely put.

Shippou: *pouts* my kawaii-ness isn't elaborated in the story! I'm like a plushy!

**VaSr: o_O my bad! Don't worry; you'll be more active later.

Naomi: WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE ME HANGING THERE SCREAMING?!?!?!

Sesshoumaru: At least you weren't dancing the tango in a electric pink kimono...

Naomi: That's NOT the point!

**VaSr: Well...it's not my fault! It's already 11 pages long, and if I went any further it'd be like 30 by the time I'd be ready to stop again...v_v it's not my fault!

 Naomi: Fine. I forgive you...for now. But you get NO cheesecake.

**VaSr: O_O WHAT?!?!?! I'm the AUTHOR here!

Sesshoumaru: Why didn't I think of that when she tried to get my tail...*pets Tail*

**VaSr: *rolls eyes*

-Kikyo enters-

Kikyo: I hear that there's to be extra cheesecake...

**VaSr: _ THAT'S IT! DIE FOR THE LAST TIME! *Grabs annihilator, and prepares to blast Kikyo off this damn planet*

Kikyo: WAIT! You can't do that! I'm...I'm...VALUABLE! I'm being USED in your story!

**VaSr: I'll get a clone. Bye!

Kikyo: *gets one screamed* InuYasha *before turning into little dust molecules...*

InuYasha: Did someone call me?

*Everyone sweat drops*

Sesshoumaru: We're going now...Review for this gay Fiction....or else...o_O

Naomi: *rolls eyes* Whatcha gonna do, use your flower petal perfume- I mean poison...on them?

Sesshoumaru: _

**VaSr: Ja ne! Review PLZ! Arigato! ^_^

(^_^) : BYE !

_______________________________________________V   Information    V___________________________________________________________

If you're wondering : When Kagome tells Sesshoumaru that letting Rin run astray is showing lack of self-worth, she means this-

All youkai whom take in a ward, they take them in as if they were their own child. That's just how it's done. You protect your kit/pup/babe/whatever more than you would your own life, and you loose respect when one is kidnapped, and grieved for as if you yourself died if a ward or actual blood-child is murdered. Youkai laws prevent the killing of any type of child, a reason why any youkai that preys on children is hated by all. Any youkai that looks down in disrespect to a child is showing low class, and many are extremely over-protective of their kit/pup/etc (!). Sesshoumaru is one who is over-protective, thus is why he leaves her with Jaken when fighting anything besides his brother. He doesn't want her hurt in any way, but in loosing her, his status goes down, as the opposite happens for the one who returns him/her, or dies trying. In battle, the youkai believe dying to protect a child is more honorable than anything else. Yes, this clashes with the types like Naraku, Hiten, etc, but if you can't tell, they were not the type that were respected and liked by their fellow demons, now were they? In addition, as our last little factoid for children~ they are kept by their main Protector, or the one who claims them as their Ward, but are at times given a Guardian- a person who through acts/deeds is given the privilege of watching over one so young for another when they are unable, or are in need of assistance. Naomi, as you might have caught, is/was a Guardian, which we'll get into later on in the Fiction. Each is given 'the' mark, which a glowing from their clan mark. Hers makes the star on her brow glow. ((Example: If Sesshoumaru was a Guardian, his Crescent Moon would glow a bright white like hers does in need.))   Alright, I believe my little lesson is over with. This is all from my own mind, btw, so this is what *I* go by here. If you don't think it's appropriate...tough. Lol. Ja ne.


	5. Excrutiating Pain

A/n:: Hiya...O_O It's been forever since I've updated...*tear* I'm sorry! I'm trying! Stupid parental had to ground me..._ I'm glad I finished though! It's a plus! : P~ I'll try to finish CH.6 so that yal don't have too much to yell at me for...*waves* I'm shutting up now! ^_^ Happy Reading!        

Ch. 5: Excruciating Pain

            Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracts, horror seeping into his veins. His thoughts rang hollowly through his mind. *It can't be a... no. I'm doubting! This Sesshoumaru will not doubt.... Did? ...GR.* 

          "Jaken." His voice was deathly calm, and gave off a blizzard's warmth. 

          Jaken flinched. "Y-y-yes Master?" Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to the pitiful creature groveling before him, the golden orbs icy with restrained anger.

          "Did you hear it?"

          "This lowly Jaken heard nothing, Master, nothing at all! No! No! I heard nothing-" Jaken was cut short of his ramblings by a sharp hit in the head, causing his eyes to proceed to swirliness. (( @_@ )) 

          "Then I'll tell you what it was, Jaken. It was a screaming..." Sesshoumaru paused, as if listening. "-_is a screaming Taiyoukai. It's an ancient calling from one Taiyoukai to another, this one sounding as if it is being tortured to death."_

          Jaken turned a purplish-gray color, and threw up right then and there. Sesshoumaru couldn't blame the idiot, if he'd been less composed, he'd be repeating the same action. How could someone do this was beyond both of their comprehensions. The next scream seemed to rip out of the Taiyoukai's throat, whomever's it might be. Sesshoumaru's blood boiled and his eyes burned bright, bloody crimson. All Taiyoukai were bound to one another in a way that t'was indestructible, one of the reasons they were so far above all other youkai in most respects. They were who ruled the Lands, wielding the True Power with the best intentions for their Lands, their subjects, or self-preservation. Their numbers were deteriorating slowly, for in some way or another they were dying off. He felt the shape change begin as the trapped youkai's scream resounded in his ears and flowed through the Land. Without another thought, Sesshoumaru speed off towards his dying peer.

-Normal POV-

          Naomi's pain sounded through the woods, and it radiated in waves from her trembling body. Long bolts of blue lightning crackled over her, sending jolts of pain and purifying energy through her mind, soul, and body. Blindly she reached for Saidar, to slam into the Shield, cool and smooth to her mind's touch. Yelling her fury, she strained against this barrier. She could sense the Power just beyond her reach, beckoning to her, but the Shield stayed firmly in place. Her body was reacting on its own accord, calling on her own kind desperately. Trying to survive, she _shifted. She seemed to 'melt' into her True Form, face elongating, fur growing, predetory looks and instincts kicking in as well. She grew to a size only a bit smaller than Sesshoumaru's True Form. Cat-like fur of a cobalt shade covered her, the same color as her hair, but for a brilliantly white star upon her forehead with two now almost black twisted rope stripes on her temples and two more on her midsection. Glowing violet eyes bled crimson in pain as she vainly tried to break free from bondage. The tormenting villagers ran in fear, leaving only a half-mad miko laughing merrily. The collar was huge now, wrapping around Naomi's massive neck snugly, extending down through a long, thick chain of strange material. The chain seemed to be welded to the ground. Naomi reared, and lunged, trying to get free, each time dramatically decreasing her energy level. Her voice seemed to have a mind of it's own as it screamed its fury and pain. She began to slow down, her energy now depleting rapidly. Her knees buckled, and the ground shook from the impact as she fell heavily. The miko smiled cruelly, and fanned herself idly. _

          "I'm glad you're dying," she said flatly. "I never liked your kind, thinking you're so much better than the rest of us. This is how all Taiyoukai will die-by my own hand, no doubt." Kikyo giggled, and leaned on a nearby tree. "Just think, your last moments will be in your bloodlust. How barbaric." 

          Naomi growled, but soon ceased from the horrid pains shooting through her chest when she did so. Instead she settled for a sweltering glare, the type of glare that said- 'I hate you, and wish to use my own claws to give you the invite to the seventh wonder of hell'.

          Kikyo just giggled happily once more, before stopping abruptly. Looking into the forest, towards the left, she radiated worry. Naomi smirked inwardly at the stupid bitch. *I may die, bitch, but at least I got the chance to see you unsettled. Checkmate bitch. I die, and so do you.* A terrifying roar was all Naomi heard before blacking out to blissful unawareness.

-Back to Sess-

A wordless roar tore through the forest, as Sesshoumaru and Jaken ran towards the endangered Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru visibly cringed, and without stopping, looked over at Jaken.

          "Now did you hear it?"

          Jaken was now a whitish/purple/green color, and could only nod. They sped even faster, almost there when the ground trembled, and the roars ceased. Sesshoumaru _roared_ his fury, and burst into the clearing. What he saw surprised both of then, seeing as Jaken had just finally got there. A young-looking miko was facing them, obviously gloating, and a most magnificent creature was lying behind her. It was a beautiful, cerulean color neko, with a now pulsing Guardian star upon her brow. She had grace, even in this state, with a long silken tail and refined claws. She resembled some type of panther, differing only in color and size. Sesshoumaru glared at the miko icily.

          "What. Have. You. DONE." He spat. 

          She smiled. "I've gotten rid of one more problem."

          "She's breathing, you dolt, so obviously you fail to bring another to hell with you, un-dead one."

          Kikyo giggled. "Scamper off, play-thing. You have three days. Bring her to your healers and see what happens. Will you be able to swallow your pride enough to save her? Sayonara."

          And with that, she vanished, leaving only her annoying laugh ringing in their ears.

          "Come Jaken." They walked over to the Taiyoukai, now seeing the finally smaller bolts of miko-energy dancing over her. Jaken actually hissed in sympathy. Her tail barely twitched, and her eyes stayed closed as they drew nearer. Sesshoumaru went to draw Toukijin. Blinking, he looked down to see Tenssaiga pulsing at his side insistently. Drawing it instead, he struck the collar at full force. It disintegrated, causing the strange chain to pool into a silvery mass at the neko's paws. He struck the chain as well, to receive the same results. Satisfied, he looked over the neko, taking in all aspects. He could see no physical damage, strangely, but pain rolled off her in waves, leaving her ki bright orange in extreme pain. Seizing Saidin, he placed a hand on her brow, calling her gently from her Form. Slowly, she shrunk in size until she was about 5'9", with long, shiny cerulean hair to her lower back, and a sleek tail that curled about her waist, as if for comfort. A bright 'Star of David' adorned her forehead, along with her Taiyoukai marks. She had baggy martial pants in a darker, navy color and a slightly lighter, tight top on. She definitely had muscle, but it was feminine and tone, accenting her shapely figure. Sesshoumaru scooped her up in his arms (Yes...arms...^_^), and stood. Walking from the clearing, he said only two words-

          "Come Jaken."

-Back Tract with Rin & Rash-

          Rash and Rin sped from the clearing at Naomi's command, though Rin was crying and Rash wanted to kill something, anything to keep his Guardian safe. He bound off towards the West, stopping only once they were far away, further away than one would have thought possible. They stopped by a small waterfall, and sat down under a large tree, both exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. Rash nudged the little girl with his head to get her attention, the pulled her gently to his side with a paw about her waist. She lay down tiredly, using his furry side as a pillow as he wound himself around her, creating a small barrier. She smiled slightly, and snuggled closer, using his tail as a blanket.

-Sesshoumaru POV-

          *Who is this?* Looking down, he took in her facial features and scent. *She seems...familiar...* He sighed, and changed his train of thought. *What did that wench mean- 'bring her to your healers and see what happens'?* He scoffed. *Threatening this Sesshoumaru. That un-dead whore had a lot of nerve. She won't next time.* Glancing around his surroundings, he saw their old campsite coming into view, along with-

          *What the hell?*

-Regular POV ness-

          Sesshoumaru touched down, stalking towards the blue mass of fur that his Rin's scent was faintly coming from. A warning growl reached his ears, and he angrily returned one of his own. A substantial neko-youkai's head came to view, and glared at him angrily, baring a fang as his tail wrapped around the little girl protectively. The neko grew ridged as his eyes fell on the Taiyoukai in Sesshoumaru's arms. His ears pinned back, and a wisp of power emitted from him, trying to connect to her, to fall back to the neko. His head ducked slightly lower. 

          Rin shifted in the neko's small barrier of fur, and she yawned cutely. The cat nuzzled her softly on the side of the face to wake her, and then nudged her to stand. She did so, still looking at the huge neko. He stepped into defensive form in front of her, and she turned around. Her eyes widened.

          "SESHOUMARU-SAMA?!" She went to run over to her father-figure, to have Rash stop her. She looked over at him in confusion. 

          /It's not safe Rin. /

          "Yes it is...Rin is safe with Sesshoumaru-sama!"

          Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at this. *He believes this Sesshoumaru is unsafe, does he?*

          /RIN! He harmed Naomi-san! /

          "He wouldn't do that to Naomi-sama!"

           Sesshoumaru's brow rose at this. *What the hell were they talking of?*

          /Then why is she dying in his arms, Rin-chan? Stay here, like she told you to! /

          "WHAT?!" Rin's eyes turned up to Sesshoumaru's face, then down to Naomi's prone figure. Confusion clouded her coffee-colored orbs, and she shook her head in denial. "No, kiite kudasai. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't hurt Naomi-sama." She looked pleadingly up at her Taiyoukai, pleading for him to prove her correct.

          "You know this woman, Rin?"

          "Hai..." She shifted her feet, and looked over at the neko who had a strictly guarded look in his black eyes.

          Sesshoumaru focused his eyes on his ward. "Itte kudasai."

          She looked up at him, then over at Rash again, and he nodded tiredly.

          /Tell him Rin-chan. / He rubbed his head against her leg reassuringly.

          "HAI! ^_^ Naomi-sama saved Rin from this big-big-BIG, mean..." Rin tailed off, her brow coming together in thought. "LION! Youkai and Rin was really scared! But Naomi-sama killed it by going really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really..." 

          "Rin." Sesshoumaru looked down at her tiredly.       

          "Oops." She smiled up at him sheepishly. "She went really, REALLY fast, and brought me back to where she was staying to..." She left off, trying to remember.

          /To tell them where she was going. /

          Rin's eyes widened, and she grinned. "Rash is right! She told them she was bringing me back! But before we got here, all these people came, scaring Rin, and I think they scared Naomi-sama too because she had Rash bring Rin here."

          Sesshoumaru nodded, and looked at 'Rash', who was looking way, ears drooped unhappily. Sesshoumaru set Naomi, as he had just found out, on the base of the tree, and backed up a pace or two. Automatically Rash was at her side, sniffing her thoroughly, and nudging her softly on the face.

          Rin ran forwards and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg tightly. He aloud a small smile to grace his lips as he placed a clawed hand on her head gently. She looked up at him, smiling radiantly. Jaken muttered under his breath in his own make-believe corner about 'annoying chesai ningens', to be pinned against a tree by a pissed neko.

          Sesshoumaru raised a brow in silent questioning. Rin spoke up to her Demon Lord.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama? Rash-sama says to...'pull down Speech Bar-rier." She blinked up at him uncomprehendingly. 

          "Rin? Why don't you go play?" It was more of an order than a request.

          "Hai!" She ran off, oblivious of the world as she dragged an annoyed Jaken behind her.

          Once she was gone, Sesshoumaru turned to Rash. "You're saying that you can't hear this Sesshoumaru?" The youkai watched him, Rin's earlier uncomprehending look now residing in his eyes.

          "You hear this Sesshoumaru, but understand nary a word." Sesshoumaru sighed as Rash twitched his tail. Closing his eyes, he pulled one of his many mind barriers down, to now hear a faint buzzing coming from his left, where Rash was standing. And invisible hand reached out to touch the glowing noise, and received automatic response.

          /It's amazing that a human child can do this subconsciously, whereas the Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands must be told to. /

          Sesshoumaru growled quietly, fixing an icy glare at the neko. /You step out of rank, neko. /

          /Ah, that would normally be the case, but alas, I'm not normal. /

          Sesshoumaru raised a single brow. 

          Rash snorted. /I am a Companion, advisor of a selected Guardian. / He nodded his head slightly towards his fallen comrade. He nudged her slightly on the side.

          /You obviously failed your job, Companion. /

          Rash's eyes flashed violet for a moment, before settling back to black. /Don't try me! I was ordered! She had a better chance at living than a ningen- WORSE, a girl-child ningen at that! /

          Sesshoumaru's eyes dimmed, and he looked away. The neko was right, shinmatta. He should have been there, with his ward. /Who was she Guarding? / 

          /More of a something, than a someone. /

          Aloud, Sesshoumaru said, "you may accompany us, Companion-neko. We shall collect my ward and go."

          They arrived at Sesshoumaru's magnificent castle with no problems, stopping at the huge oaken doors expectantly. A small slug-like youkai opened the doors, bowing as they walked past. 

          A small owl-youkai greeted them in the main hall, bowing low. She had long, pure white hair, and sparkling black eyes. Snowy wings seemed to fold over where her arms must be, hiding them from view, to where you could only see the front-bottom of her long robe. Sesshoumaru looked down at the chesai, 5'1" youkai, and ordered,

          "Ahné (Say: Awe-ne), bring Rin and her Guest to their Southern chambers. Send Mahn to me." With that, he turned and left, almost not hearing her murmured, "Yes Master" as he did so. He purposely strode down the hall, towards the Western Chambers.

          Naomi was drowning in a sea of darkness, blissfully pain free. She aloud herself to sink further down, too far gone to care. She was like this for hours on end, and she soon had to wonder if there was an end to this decent. Seeing a flickering light, she 'swam' towards it, pausing every few minutes, seeing as she was now going against 'current'. Finally reaching it, she looked into it, to see herself seemingly sleeping on a strange bed, two dark figures that she couldn't make out above her, talking too low for her to hear. She went to place her hand on the globe like picture, to feel ghostly arms pulling her back, tearing her arms and legs up in the process. She tried to scream, to feel something slimy pour down her throat. Her eyes widened, and she caught a fleeting glance into the globe, to see herself going into a fit of paroxysm, blood running from her eyes as silent tears. She gasped, and struggled harder, to see the seizures become progressively worse also. Giving one last tug, she gained a free hand, and she grasped the globe. At first, nothing happened, then there was a soft tugging on her 'mind', and she felt herself get sucked in. She was now floating above everything. Not really knowing what she was doing, she flew into her shuddering body. A strange shifting felt as if it were taking place, and she seemed to hear a door slam in her mind. Her eyes flew open. She gasped, and leaned over, coughing. She collapsed weakly back down, and her eyes grew heavy. All she wanted was to go back to sleep...

          "NO!" 

          She looked up, to see a strange man with long, silvery hair above her, a frown of concern upon his face. She opened her eyes back fully, and looked up at him expectantly. He turned his head to the other male in the room.

          "Mahn, leave, and keep others out until otherwise ordered."

          The other nodded silently, and left. The first turned his face back to her, his face now void of any emotion. A small frown graced his features. "Stay awake. We could hardly awake you before, and this Sesshoumaru doubts we could do so again." 

          She snorted. *They woke me, did they? Right. Whatever!* Sesshoumaru's brow rose at this, and she sat back tiredly, coughing slightly. A glass of water appeared in her line of view, and she looked up again. She took it with a nod of thanks, and lifted it to her lips. Her hand shook slightly, so he ended up sitting behind her, bracing her back with one arm, while bring the cup to her mouth with the other. She drank gratefully, and her coughs ceased. Done, she nodded once more, and then looked out the window, trying to figure out what had transpired to get her here, but it was coming up blank at the moment. All was blank after that damn miko...MIKO! Her eyes narrowed in anger as her memory return. *Damn bitch...deserves to live in a shit hole drinking her own piss!* 

          Sesshoumaru watched her face, seeing different emotions flow freely over her tired features. Her eyes were a beautiful violet that glowed lightly, until an angry thought came to her. He sat back in his chair, waiting for her to say SOMETHING. *This Sesshoumaru is _not waiting forever here...* Impatient, he glared at her and asked coldly, "Are you going to introduce yourself, or will you just continue to waste my time?"_

          She looked over at him, and a wry smirk touched her mauve lips. She opened her mouth to speak, then stopped, surprised. *I can't speak Japanese...! That BITCH! That's what they poured down my throat! In-ability! Gr. I should have known!* Unnoticed by her, a low growl formed in her throat, full of annoyance that she'd been tricked. Sesshoumaru looked over at her, wondering what that was of. Suddenly, she smirked. *I've outsmarted the bitch. Only Taiyoukai know of our language, and we only speak it with each other.* Looking over at him, she narrowed her eyes a fraction, and said quietly, "Hwta si hte optni ni asginy osteignhm hwne noe odns'te paske hte aluggaen naomery."(1) He narrowed his eyes at her, and looked over her face, smelling only the truth.         

          "You no longer speak Japanese?"

          "On." (No)

          "Iie. You can learn it back, ne?"

          "On." 

          Sesshoumaru sighed angrily, and sat back. He just watched her for a little while, as he mulled over random thoughts. 

          Naomi sat there, waiting for this 'Sesshoumaru' to speak. After an hour, she began to loose patience. Her eyes started glowing, brighter each minute, and after an additional ten minutes, she was livid, and her eyes were live embers, almost sparking. "Olko ti, uded, otd'n ujts ist hrtee OLIKGNO ta em, asy ostenighm! Uoks. I htguhto oyu imthg eb tsidpu, ubt htta si egitgnt ot eb a aelm xeesuc."(2)

          Sesshoumaru glared, and stood. A clawed hand came to rest on her throat, and held tightly. "Don't test me, girl."

          She raised a brow. "Ettys, en?"(3)

          He glared, and seized saidin, pulling her to her feet. His eyes flickered with red as he looked down at her. "Fight me, girl. See how testy this Sesshoumaru can be."

          "Od ont rty em, Esusoraumhs," she whispered, looking away. (4)

          He glared at her. "What do you mean? Obviously your powers are greater than mine, for you to be vulgar. So come, since you seem well."

          She glared back at him, and then did what he wanted. He felt a shiver run through him as she went to Saidar, and he readied for an attack. Looking over at her, he saw her huddled on the floor in a fetal position. She whimpered slightly. "Rae oyu ayhpp onw, Esusoraumhs?"(5) Her breathing was ragged, and her claws dug into the carpet. 

          He looked down at her in horror, finally understanding why she'd been so temperamental and so irresponsive to her demon blood when he'd been angered. He stooped down, picking her up in his arms, cradling her slightly as he brought her back to his bed, laying her down carefully. He motioned for a servant, and spoke to it lowly before nodding. It ran out hurriedly, as if the Lord's wrath were upon it. It probably was. He looked back at the woman before him, and told the obvious. "You're Shielded from Saidar." 

          She rolled her eyes at him. Speaking in English she said plainly, "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He looked at her strangely, and she only shook her head at him, and lay back tiredly. He watched her do so. 

          "Do you know anyways to get this fixed?" He watched her nod, and waited for a few moments, until it became noticed that an answer was not forth coming. "You refuse to answer this Sesshoumaru? I could very well kill you, and revive you with the Tenssaiga repeatedly, girl."         

          She looked up at him, and her eyes dimmed. "Ulbhyidl, OBY. Oyu husdlo nkwo htta oyu cta'n erviev em iwhutot ym ahfl fo hte Rteu Ofecr lfiwgno htuohgr ym evsni. I ahev a anem OBY, esu ti."(6)

          He growled, but curiosity took over, and he soon dropped the annoyance. "How do you know what the Tenssaiga can and cannot do?"        

          She rolled her eyes, and decided not to answer him. Instead, she reached for her sword, to feel air. Looking down, she then searched the room frantically. He watched her with interest, then surprise as her eyes started to get a crimson tinge. Standing he placed a hand on her shoulder, and calmed her slowly with a wisp of Saidin. "What is it, Naomi?"

          Her eyes were pleading. "Fille Épée de Mort!"  

          His brow rose. *What was she talking about?! Daughter's Sword of Death? Wait...she's not asking about the Daughter's sword...she talking about...HER SWORD! Wait a minute....That hasn't been seen for over a century!* "Do you know what you're talking about?" She only repeated it, the same look in her eyes of utter despair. Understanding seeped through him. *This will kill her. Without Saidar her timing would be limited for a life of only a few more years with her sa'angreal, but without it, there would be no connection to her Force strong enough to keep her breathing. Already she gives up.* It was true. Her face, before flushed with life, was becoming pale, and destructively white. He put two fingers upon her forehead, on the guardian star. The two strips moved, and twined around his fingers like rope, accepting him for who he was, in the ancient way of assembling allies. He aloud a small smile to grace his lips, and seized saidin. Calm and reassurance seeped through her mind. She shuddered, and opened her eyes, looking up at him. Reaching up, she placed two fingers on his half moon, to have the stripes on his face curve, and brush against hers, accepting her also as an ally. She shook her head at him. 

          "Ofiohsl, cetagnipc hte feonigrf fo liacensl ot noe hwmo si ydgni."(7) She sat forwards, and looked him in the eye. He frowned, and was about to say something in reply, when suddenly, she grinned, a predatory look that made Sesshoumaru wonder what was going through her head. Suddenly, a small wisp of force tapped on his Speech Barrier. Confused, he entered his mind, and his mind self (Let's call it lil Sesshy ^_^) walked around the Barrier, seeing whom it could be. A violet sphere of light was waiting. It was ironic, how this was so similar to his 'meeting' with the Companion, Rash. *Wait...* He brought a translucent hand up, and touched the sphere, pulling the Barrier slightly down with the other. Carefully, he asked, /Naomi? /

          /Yea. It's me. ^_^ I'm glad this worked, it's a lot easier than trying to remember an almost dead language. / The sphere _stretched_, and solidified to Naomi's form, healthy and normal. Her hair wafted about her in an unseen wind, and her clothes rustled lightly. 

          /What do you mean, almost dead? All Taiyoukai use Jahn-shi. / He frowned, and leaned against the barrier.

          /Oops, my bad... It is where I'm from. / She looked away, and sighed softly. Looking back, she said, /Hey, my 'self' is going to fall asleep soon, so I need to wrap this up. I'm loosing my abilities to talk. At first it's only Japanese, but I looked through my mind. I'm loosing my native tongue, English, and French. Soon I'll only be able to speak Jahn-shi, which will fade eventually. I need to see my sister; she can fix this...problem, or at least postpone it. /

          /What do you mean- postpone your condition...? What would she do? / He was now open and honest, to a point, with her, seeing as they were now allies. That was how it went with the Taiyoukai. They trusted each other until the stab in the back came- then they killed ruthlessly. A force to reckon with together and a horrid disaster when crossed. (Go figure? ^_^)

          /She can break the shield, if that's what you mean. But...without my sword...*sigh* It's what I live for, par se. It's a sa'angreal, with my life united with it. Not bad, usually. / She smirked, and twirled a dagger thoughtlessly through her fingers on her left hand. He smirked slightly. 

          /Let me guess, there are quite a few of those on your person that my servants didn't find? /

          /Right on. / She shrugged. /I only hold here what I have there, except for my sword. That, I can summon from anywhere. The same with you, I suppose? / She smirked, and threw the dagger at him, to have it disappear before he could catch it. He grinned back.

          /that is true. I summon the Tenssaiga where ever I want it, Earth or Curieusement Monde. (Trans: Different World) / He tossed his hair over his left shoulder, and watched her. 

          She full out grinned, and held a hand up.  /Fille Épée de Mort! / A huge _katana _fell from the sky, to land gently in her outstretched hand. It was glowing an intense blue color, and a shimmering star adorned its hilt. She twirled it in her hand, providing a fiery aftereffect on the eyes. Grinning, she bowed to him, then stepped slightly back, bent her knees, and tipped the sword point down, towards her right foot. She held the sword in one hand, the other was held away from herself, though perpendicular from the ground. She looked up, eyes glowing happily. /Care to spar? / 

          He smirked slightly back at her, and held up a hand, calling Tenssaiga to himself. It came down in all its glory, glowing a pearly white. Strangely, when they both bowed, the two swords pulsed, as if conversing. Sesshoumaru shook his head, dismissing it, and stepped forwards, blade raised. He struck down, hard and fast to the left. A loud clang was heard, and Naomi's head rose with a dazzling smile. Sesshoumaru's head tilted slightly in wonder. She hadn't moved her main body at all, but had merely flicked her wrist, tilting her blade to the high left. He smiled back, and back tracked. Coming in from the back, he struck for her lower shoulders. She twirled on one foot, and met his blade again. 

          Switching to offence, Naomi came forwards, twirling her blade again in her hand. She saw Sesshoumaru reading her muscle work, watching for the tell tale sign for her next move. *Well, no one ever said I couldn't have a little fun...* She feigned a hit to his calf, and his katana came swinging down. She ran under it, and his eyes widened. It was to hit her full on, straight in the back, seeing as she was right under it. He pulled his blade to the sharp right, pulling it to the ground. She chuckled to herself behind him. *Men are so simple...* She watched him whirl around, frowning slightly. She grinned, and swung up before he could say anything. Barely able to counter, he stepped back. She flashed him a set of pearl white rows, and twirled about him, flowing with grace to slash at his abdomen. He twisted around, getting a shallow cut in the side, and a rip in his outfit. She 'tsk'ed. /Bad boy; can't even keep his clothes together here! / He growled at her, and then struck high, aiming for the neck. She ducked, and dove for the right. Brushing off a speck of dust from her outfit, she looked up. He sprints after her, pulling his blade down vertically, causing her to roll to the left to avoid a new, two-piece form. A shallow cut grazed her side, and she raised a brow in silent surprise.          

          /It seems the girl can't keep her clothes up to 'snuff' in quality either. / He was _gloating, allowing his hair to billow out around him. Running forward, he slashed to the left, going for her shoulder blade. She met his blade, but instead of pulling back, she pressed against his sword, forcing it back a bit. He blinked in his own form of quiet surprise, and pressed back. Soon they were face to face, swords in perfect coalition. She narrowed her eyes, and a predatory grin formed on her face. Looking skywards, she yelled,_

          "Ardeur Âme Moissonneuse! (Trans: Fire Soul Reaper!)

          Sesshoumaru cursed, and jumped back as her sword exploded in light, fire swelling from its edges. He looked over at her, to see her hair streaming back as she did her customary finger twirl with her sword, its size now doubled and shifting steadily. Bright sapphire flames lapped down the blade, and wrapped around the hilt, seemingly not harming her fingers at the top. He shook his head in wonder. *This girl is full of surprises.*

          She grinned, and glanced up. His gaze was seemingly fixed on her form, as she looked back at him. She took stance, and flowed through her forms- Partings of the Silk to Shimmering Moonwalk to Brains over Brawn. She leapt up, to land in front of him. She nodded her head slightly, and threw her sword straight into the air, to have it disappear. He smiled slightly, and sheathed his. 

          /Leaving, girl? / He leaned back on a tree (Where'd that come from?!! Well, this is in a Mind-Controlled world, sort of, so I supposed he's aloud to do that...this time o_O Next time I step in! Lol)

          /Yea, Old Man. I'm departing; my body can't stay awake any longer. Live free. /

          /Wake fast, Little Girl. / He smirked, and bowed to her slightly. She copied him, though he saw it was a bit lower than his. *Always having to out do...* He grinned, and watched her leave. She seemed to fade out slowly, as if leaving with resistance. Too soon he was by himself. He smiled slightly, and passed through the Barrier, leaving it still slightly down. He'd found someone who didn't annoy him.

P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P_P  
  
WHOA! Another Chappie done! *phew* that took a while to write all the way out. I wrote most of it out in my notebook in History class this week, but t'day was the 'finale'. W/e! I've got another week of grounding, then I'll be able to post this chapter (If I don't sneak on when my mother ain't lookin'...o_O) HEHE! Anyhow, so I'm going to get straight into Chapter 6, to see if I might be able to give you two chapters! Sound good? I thought so! ^_^ Oh, a special TANKIE to Dork in Training~ THANK YOU! You're my new favorite reviewer! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing every chapter- you're GREAT! ^_^ *hug, hug, hug, hug, hug, hug, hug, hug, hug!* Ok, I'm done, lol. 

Inu: THANK GOD!

**VaSr: _ You are SO MEAN TO ME!!!

Special Enters. : Don't worry, I'll protect ya, twin!

**VaSr: Yes, everyone, we're twins...ACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ^_^

Special: That wasn't nice...

**VaSr: So?

Sesshoumaru: Would you idiot ningens SHUT UP?!?!

**VaSr: I'm not a NINGEN! I'm an owl-youkai! Didn't you see me?

Sesshoumaru: You're my servant...

**VaSr: *waves hand* Details Details.

 Special: I'm an ocelot!

Inu: DO WE CARE?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kag: INUYASHA! OSUWARI!

Special: oOoOoOoOoo! That's soooooooooooo kewl! Can I have one?

Kag: *hands bright orange rosary to Special* this one's word is~ HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa...o_O

Special: Kewl! *Puts on unsuspecting Sesshoumaru* HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: *crashes to ground* WTF!?!?!?!

**VaSr: What is this Fan Fic becoming?

Hiei enters

**VaSr: HIEI! *glomps*

Hiei: This seems familiar...

**VaSr: YOU STILL DIDN'T CALL ME!

Sesshoumaru: I'd run dude before she gets-

**VaSr: *Grabs Looney Toon Style Sledge Hammer (AKA LTSSH)*

Sesshoumaru: -that. *finishes lamely*

Hiei: eh...Heh...Heh...*runs*

**VaSr: Oh Hiei, my hunni-bunni! I've gotta surprise for you! *chases after him* 

Kikyo enters: HEY! I heard that Hiei's here! He is soooooooooooo KAWAII! So short! And fine...with the gorgeous black hair and...(Continues on...)

**VaSr: *Stops, as does Hiei, and glares evilly at Kikyo*

Hiei: I'm going to be sick...I'm shaving my head...

Kikyo: And his Jagan eye is so sexy, as is that bandana he uses... (Etc, Etc)

Hiei: *horrified* NO! *rips bandana to shreds, and starts to claw eye out of his head*

**VaSr: *is about to explode* 

Kikyo: And he soooooooooooo doesn't belong with **VaSr... he should be with me! ^_^

**VaSr: *explodes* YOU *****! DIE!!! *Grabs an annihilator, LTSSH, and a dagger*

Hiei: *Takes out katana and attacks Kikyo*

Sesshoumaru: *shrugs, and decides to help. Takes whip, and slashes one of Kikyo's legs off*

Kikyo: AHHHHHHHGGGGHHH! *is screaming horridly in pain*

-Afterwards-

Everyone has blood all over arms and clothing*

**VaSr: *Grins broadly* Now that that's over with, I think we're going to wrap it up!

Hiei: Wait! *Grabs **VaSr, and gives French kiss...*

Special: *times*

-After that-

**VaSr: *Pulls back, gasping for air* Whoa, he's a great kisser....*in happy daze* ^_^

Hiei: *gets all cocky and full of himself*

Special: THAT WAS OVER 20 MINUTES! Were you breathing each others SALIVA or something?!?!

**VaSr: Well...*grins*

Special: NEVERMIND! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!!

Hiei: Heh. Wimp.

**VaSr: *Rolls eyes, and says* Alrighty then, we'd best get going, this is getting long. Byes minna-sanz! Peez Review? Ja ne!

Hiei: *Grabs **VaSr and they promptly begin making out...*

Special: UGH. Get a room!

**VaSr and Hiei: OK! *leave*

Sesshoumaru: That might not have been a smart thing to say...

Special: HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What Naomi says in Jahn-shi...:

N: 1 (What is the point in saying something when one doesn't speak the language anymore?)  

 2 (Look it, dude, don't just sit there LOOKING at me, say something! Kuso. I thought you might be stupid, but that is getting to be a lame excuse.) 

3 (Testy, ne?)

 4 (Do not try me, Sesshoumaru.)

 5 (Are you happy now, Sesshoumaru?)

 6 (Bullshit, BOY. You should know that you can't revive me without my half of the True Force flowing through my veins. I have a name BOY, use it.)

 7 (Foolish, accepting the offering of alliance from one whom is dying.)


	6. What's New?

Chapter 6: What's new?

By: **VaSr, the DumbAssPunk

Sesshoumaru was sitting up in his room, pacing back and forth angrily. He'd only realized a few hours after his conversation with her that he had no idea _who_ Naomi's sister was.  He had tried futilely to talk to her, but she was fast asleep, and her mind barriers were more complex than even his, to where he couldn't tap into her mind-reserves to see who her sister would be. Frustrated, he'd left her room, leaving a servant to watch over her incase she woke up. His eyes blazed, and he threw a nearby casing at the wall, receiving a satisfying 'clunk' against the wall. *How could I have forgotten something so mandatory? This Sesshoumaru has never done so before!* He sighed, and walked out onto his balcony, looking out towards the West; his heritage. The sun was just rising above the horizon, and he basked in its warm rays contently. Not much longer would be no longer able to do so, for first frosts would be coming in a few weeks. He soon became lost in thought as the sun edged up the sky. Suddenly, a random object hit him square in the back of the head. He whirled around, looking for who did it. No one was behind him, so he warily walked back out onto the balcony to look down at the ground. He never had a chance to, for a shoe collided with his head almost as soon as he past the double doors. Sesshoumaru growled his annoyance, and looked up. Naomi stood on a balcony similar to his; though higher up and to the left of him. She was grinning at him, and leaning against the walls of his castle. He rolled his eyes, and then bent down, picking up the offending shoe. His brow raised at it, but he mentally shrugged, and looked back up at her. Smirking slightly back, he brought his arm conspicuously back, and threw it forwards, straight for her face. She sprang to the side, surprisingly swift. He blinked, surprised that she could move as so when so weakened. He leapt up, landing on the edge of her balcony. 

        "I see that you're awake and feeling better." He shook his head, and fell lightly to the floor. He frowned, and then walked into her room, straight towards the door. She didn't bother following, only watching him open it, and look over at the left. What he saw caused a surprised chuckle to escape from his lips. His servant was bound and gagged with parts of the kimono that'd been set out for Naomi, and nailed to the wall with a hair comb. The little thing was knocked unconscious, which explained two things: Why he hadn't told Sesshoumaru that she was awake, and why he hadn't yelled for help. Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked back to the woman standing in the sunlight, cerulean hair swirling about her. She grinned slightly at him, and shrugged sheepishly. He shook his head at her, and just motioned for her to sit. She did so, choosing a high-back chair nearest to the bay window. He sat across from her, and looked out the glass. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the view. Inwardly sighing, he turned back to his fellow Taiyoukai. "This Sesshoumaru seemed to overlook a minor detail earlier on."

        She raised a brow in questioning, and her glowing eyes held annoyance. She sat forwards, and rested her elbows on her knees. "Uded, olwdu oyu ayl fof lal hte 'htsi Esusoraumhs' rcpa? Ts'i alcdel 'I', Lod Amn, rty ti uot."(Trans: "Would you lay off all the 'this Sesshoumaru' crap? It's called 'I', Old Man, try it out.")

        He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Fine, 'I' overlooked a minor factor when we talked previously. 

        "Oh?" She sat back, waiting for him to continue.

        He shifted slightly, and looked away. How he hated being wrong, in any sense. Forgetting wasn't in his regular categories for things to do. "I need to know who your sister is, and where we might find her." He watched her reactions carefully. She pursed her lips together, as if having trouble with a thought. Once more he felt the familiar tapping on his barrier, and he merely nodded to her before having his mind self walk over to the violet sphere, tapping it back gently. She solidified, and blinked up at him. 

        /I don't truly know what she goes by here, but I do know how to basically find her. /

        He nodded in understanding. /And how might that be? /

        /We walk North-East, towards my 'home'. / She yawned, and stretched. /Do you mind if we keep a mind connection? I'm having trouble remembering responses. /

        He frowned slightly at this, but said nothing. /Alright. Let us go then. /

        She blinked again. /What about Rin? /

        He tilted his head slightly to the side. /You do not mind her coming? /

        She laughed softly, the sound like soft bells ringing. /I rode with her for quite a while, and I'm pretty much used to it. I like her, she's a cute lil' tike. /

        *Tike?* /She may come, then. Will you collect her? I have things to do before we depart. /

        /Ok! Uhm.../

        He looked at her pointedly. /What? /

        She shifted slightly, scuffing her foot on the ground softly. /Does the idiot toad have to come? /

        /No. Is that all, Little Girl? /

        /Yea, that's all Old Man. Bye! / She then walked away after leaving a violet thread at his feet carelessly. He picked it up, and took one of his own, carefully welding it with a bit of Youkai power to stay together. This would now be their communication.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

        "Are we there yet?" Rin bounced between the two Taiyoukai as they walked, Ah-Un following close behind. She tugged on Naomi's hand, worried. "Why aren't you talking Naomi-neechan?"

        Naomi smiled down at the girl, and sighed slightly. She was having trouble understanding what the kid was saying, thus having to create a small mind barrier between her and her mind self, then repeat what Rin said to understand. Ruffling up the little girl's hair, she was rewarded with a giggle, and Rin's attention on the subject was wavered to flowers. Rin ran happily to the small field, and Naomi automatically stopped, watching Rin as she ran about. 

        Sesshoumaru turned back, to see Naomi standing quietly, watching something to he left. Looking over, he saw Rin running about, pulling up random weeds and flowers. He watched Naomi's face soften into a small smile, and her eyes dim down. He was surprised that she'd stopped; any other would have ordered Jaken to retrieve her and keep on. *This woman...she's different. She's more...caring than most of the women-taiyoukai. She truly likes Rin, and can listen to her endless chatter and squeals over trifle things without sneering, or covering her ears in disgust.* Sesshoumaru decided to ask her about it.

        /How are you able to handle this? / He looked down at her, his emotionless mask impenetrable, and his hair flowing in the easy breeze.

        She shrugged, not ever moving her eyes from Rin, though her own emotionless façade had slipped on. /She's a cute lil' tike. I don't mind. It's better than Jaken's endless complaints. / She looked over at the toad, and grinned before turning back to where Rin was. 

        Sesshoumaru glanced over, surprised, to find some sort of material across Jaken's face, keeping his mouth efficiently shut. He blinked, and then looked up at Naomi. /What is this? /

        /Duct Tape. /

        /...Which is? / Sesshoumaru's golden orbs held curiosity as he looked over the indignant toad's bondage. 

        /Stuff. / (N)        

        /So very informant, Little Girl. /(S)

        /Yea, well at least I'm not as prying as a certain Old Man. / (N)

        /How old _are you, by the way. /(S)_

        /Old enough. / (N)

        /Ah. I see. You're still a child then? / Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly, and leaned against a tree, silently laughing.

        Naomi bent down, grabbed a weed, and hurled it at his head, hitting him straight on. He just wiped the dirt off his face and awaited her reply. She rolled her eyes, and ignored him.

        /This Sesshoumaru doesn't like to wait for answers, Girl. I thought I'd informed you of that already. /

        She whirled around, looking him straight in the eyes. Her eyes glowed with intensity, and knuckles cracked with restrained anger. /Look it, BOY. I don't take 'lessons' well, I ignore them. I don't give a flying rat's ASS if you want an answer, aiite? So keep your 'This Sesshoumaru' shit to yourself, and your demands. / She glared, and stood rigidly in front of him. 

        Inwardly, Sesshoumaru was having a small battle. It was between admiration of the fact that she had enough courage to actually say to him, no matter what condition she's in, and anger from his pride being shredded. His eyes flickered bright gold and dark amber as he tried to rein in his thoughts. Finally, he said aloud, "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" 

        She winced, and looked away. She shook her head slightly, then just walked away, over to Rin. *That still hurts. After this much time, it still hurts.* Rin came running up, jumping into Naomi's arms. "Lookie what I got Naomi-chan! Pretty!" She smiled up at her sister figure.

        Naomi nodded, and smiled at Rin. She set the little girl on An-Un, then frowned for a moment. A winning gleam rode into her eyes, and she looked into Rin's eyes. /Hey Rin? We need to go, but why don't you show them to Sesshoumaru-sama before we go? /

        "OK!" Rin hopped down, and thrust the weeds/flowers up to Sesshoumaru, only reaching to about his waist, she on tippie-toes. Sesshoumaru nodded, and patted her on the head lightly before motioning for her to climb back onto the two headed dragon. She did happily, and they started off once more.

        *What did I say that would cause her to be so quiet? She usually has some witty remark or factual advice that she puts in about every ten minutes.* Sesshoumaru was inwardly joggling his mind, trying to figure out why Naomi had been completely silent for over two hours. Even worse, they seemed to be walking at random, not really having any main point that they were walking towards. He sighed, and just stopped, right in the middle of the small path. 

        "Are you just walking at random, Naomi, or do you actually _have_ somewhere in mind?" He asked, exasperatedly. She turned around, and looked up at him. 

        /If I didn't, I think I would have told you- but no, I did say we were going to my home. It's not my fault it's hard to find. It's my first time having to look for it. / She turned, and started walking again, not bothering to wait for a response. She skirted around him, jumping back from his grasp as he reached for her arm. 

        *What the- how is this the first time looking for it? Wait...this doesn't have to do with loosing Saidar, does it? I AM QUESTIONING TOO MUCH!* Sesshoumaru growled aloud, and Rin looked over at him curiously.

        "Naomi-chan can be a tricky talker, ne?" She blinked up at him. "I think that she's meaning that she's never been 'home' before, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin tilted her head to the side, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think that she was wiser than her age. *So...if Rin is right, then Naomi's walking in circles for something that she's never seen but knows it's there. Sounds like some pagan religion...* Sesshoumaru grinned inwardly at his small joke, and looked over to where Naomi was. Shrugging, he walked next to her once more, and they continued on silently, both lost in thought.

        *I KNOW IT'S HERE SOMEWHERE! It's just...gah. Stupid well. I bet I could find it easily if I'd been around here longer, or if I wasn't..._ Alright, I'll admit it to myself. I'm getting weaker. Soon I'll have to rest...and this is my third day...Rest cannot come.*Her face took on grim determination. *I have to get my revenge, and my sword. Everlasting sleep doesn't appeal to me today, Goddess. Don't take me just yet.* She frowned, and narrowed her eyes. *If I do die...not that I will...who will be the Guardian? No one has the knowledge of the Star here...* She fingered the chain around her neck, leaving the pendant inside her shirt. *This is yet another reason I need to find Kag...Wait a minute...the Star could find it...* She stopped, and just stood there, thinking it over. *Will the Destiny Star allow it? It sure hasn't shown a bright light on my destiny so far...but then...it's price for a wrong decision isn't too much different than what's already happening...* The Destiny Star weighed your needs, allowing questions of importance to be asked of it at need by the Guardian and it's close friends. Naomi had never used it, afraid of the power that'd been left to her as a child. Now, it seemed to be the only way. But did she have the courage to use it?

        Sesshoumaru nearly walked past Naomi when she stopped suddenly, and had to keep Ah-Un from running straight into her with a wall of Saidin, which the poor creature was still feeling affects from. Rin just sat there, remarkably quiet, just watching Naomi. Sesshoumaru was likewise, waiting for some indication from his peer as to what was wrong. He saw her finger the necklace around her neck, and wondered off handedly what it was. Pushing it aside, he focused on the immediate problem. /Naomi? What's-/

        Naomi cut through his sentence. /I may have a way that will bring us there. /

        /...Which is? /     

        She sighed. /I don't talk about things that I'm sworn not to. Just trust me? I'm not a total idiot here, I am technically a brunette. /

        Sesshoumaru wondered at her logic, but didn't worry about it too much. /I named you an ally, did I not? Let us proceed. /

         /Aw, are you ensuing that I have a brain, Old Man? /

        /That depends on what you like to call that box of rocks between your ears, Little Girl. / He smirked slightly.

        /Actually, it's a cotton ball. I stick it in my ear every morning before I try to think, it stops the wind flow. ^_^/ She grinned at him, her old nature flowing freely again as she relaxed. She reflected on how she'd been acting, and wondered at it. *I was acting like I was...like 5000 years old! Damn, old fogie moment!* 

She shook his head in amusement then motioned for Ah-Un to come closer.

 /Are you going to take this 'Duct Tape' off my servant, or will he go speechless for eternity? /I'm routing for eternity. / She pulled her necklace from under her shirt slowly. A long silver necklace shown brightly and shimmered in the light, but that wasn't what kept all of her companion's attention. At the end, a glowing pendant hung inside a sort of small silver cage, keeping it in place. It was a bright blue-white, and pulsed in time with Naomi's heartbeat. She turned to her cohorts to smile at their expressions. Ah-Un's ears were turned back, and he stayed back in fear. Rin's eyes were squinted as her human eyes couldn't take the bright light. Jaken was still, stopping his persistent wriggling against the tape as he looked at the Destiny Star. But Sesshoumaru. He had a look of awe over his features, and he most likely was seeing what it consisted of with Saidin. His eyes glowed a bright gold as he looked it over, then turned his eyes to hers. 

        /You know what this is? /

        /No, Old Man, I just carry it as a trinket. / She rolled her eyes. /Do you think I'm a total idiot? Geez. Cut me some slack here... /

        He just shook his head. He frowned slightly then shrugged indifferently. /Now what, Little Girl? /

        /We go. / She took the necklace off her neck, letting the silver chain pool into her hand as the pendant hovered in front of her, around mid-waist. She looked over at them, and warned, "Rin, you should close your eyes, the same with the rest of you." Rin nodded, as did Ah-Un and Jaken. She then turned back, ignoring Sesshoumaru's affronted expression. /Oh get off your high horse, dude. / She placed her hand on the Star. Light exploded from under her hand, and a brilliant light engulfed her body, flowing over her in waves. She felt no pain-likewise, she felt better than she had in days. She opened her eyes, to see her companions, all of their eyes closed except Sesshoumaru's. *Go figure.* She walked up to Rin first, placing two fingers on her forehead, watching the light surround her small, fragile body. She seemed to become transparent. *Probably because of her human blood,* Naomi thought. She then put two hands on Ah-Un's two heads, and felt the light pour from her hands over him, covering him too. He stayed opaque infront of her as she rounded on Jaken. /Does he have to come? / 

        /Yes. / Sesshoumaru grinned slightly as Naomi rolled her eyes.

        Settling a hand on the ugly thing, she let the light cover him too, until he was a small beacon like the rest. Turning to Sesshoumaru, she saw he was squinting slightly. She rolled her eyes, and stopped infront of her peer. /If you don't close your eyes, I'll burn them out. Make a decision. / She grinned as he reluctantly closed them. Placing two fingers on his clan mark, she felt a twining about her fingers, and shook her head slightly. *So stupid to still accept me as an ally. Here it goes.* Light engulfed him at once, and it shown so brightly that she had to look away. *The things Saidin does to a spell.* She then brought the Star directly to her heart. It sunk deep, deep inside her to her very heart, pulsing next to it. She vaguely felt herself fall to the ground as she asked with all her might for them all to be with Kagome. She felt a slight pulling, starting at her toes, and she knew she and the others were moving.

         The clearing in front of Kaede's hut began to glow a pulsing gleam as Miroku looked out from the porch. He scratched his head slightly, then decided the you-ki was too high to go unalarmed. Rising up, he roused the others, and they all stood at ready on the porch. What they saw surprised them, though. Expecting Naraku, they all face faulted as first Ah-Un, then Naomi materialized. Next were Rin and Sesshoumaru, ending with...Jaken. With...duct tape on his mouth?! Kagome ran over to where her blue-haired sister was crouched over in pain. 

        "Onee-chan? Are you alright?" Her eyes darted over her sister, then up at Sesshoumaru as his low growl caught her attention. She blinked, then frowned, her stubborn streak rising steadily. She turned to InuYasha, who was having a fit that One: Naomi was now a Youkai, and Two: She arrived with his half-brother.

        "Kag, are you sure this is your sister? She was human last I saw her. And, in better company." He frowned, and looked over to his girlfriend, waiting for a response.

        "Yes, this is definitely Naomi-chan. I didn't have a chance to tell you about the small fact that she's Youkai, it'd slipped my mind. If you don't mind, though, I have healing to do, with Sango's help." She glanced over at Sango, who was already dusting off her hands and coming forwards.

        "What's up?" 

        "We need to move her. I'd ask the guys, but there's a slight problem."

        Sango looked over at her, confused. "Which is?"    

        "She'll kill them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU FINISHED IT, and made it INTERESTING!

InuYasha: Whoa...she took my job!

**VaSr: Which is?

InuYasha: To Complain...

Sesshoumaru: GO FIGURE.

**VaSr: You know what?! The next one who complains is getting annihilated! DON'T PUSH THE AUTHORESS!

Shippou: I think she's mad that she was grounded...

**VaSr: *Glares*

Shippou: *Gulp*  
Rin: YOU PEOPLE ARE TOO TALL!

**VaSr: *Vein pulses on brow* grrrrrr

Hiei: So young. So stupid. Damn that Rock music.

**VaSr: ^_^ HIEI!

Hiei: *triple gulp*

**VaSr: *glomps* Missed you! Wait a minute...weren't you supposed to call?!?!

Hiei: ..Eh...Heh...

**VaSr: *Rolls Eyes, grabs LTSSH, and is about to hit when-*

Kikyou: HI!!!!!!!

Everyone *face Faults, anime-style*

**VaSr: B-b-b-b-ut...I KILLED YOU!!!

Sesshoumaru: That's what I'm saying!

Kagome: Same.

Naomi: KILL THE EVIL B!TCH!

**VaSr: *gasp*    *recovers* Yea, like she said!

Kikyou backs up warily: Hey...everybody...is that a way to treat an old friend?

Everyone picks up choice weapons

**VaSr: CHARGE!

-Ten Years Later-

**VaSr: If she lives this time...I'm going to be major-ly P.O-ed.

Everyone: SAME

Kagome: Well, we're out. PEEZ REVIEW! Byez!


	7. Go Figure!

A/n:: I seem to have a lot of these...^_^ That's ok! I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not writing for so long~ it's been hard without a monitor! O_O *sniffles* But, I'm baaaaaack! And worse than ever. XD

InuYasha: God, and we thought you might actually be done with the idiot façade by now.

**VaSr: *growls*

Kagome: InuYasha...

InuYasha: Yea yea yea, I know, that wasn't nice.

Naomi: At least he's finally learned something.

Sesshoumaru: That doesn't say much.

Shippou: *jumps on InuYasha and starts gnawing on his ears*

Kagome: O_O Shippou!

InuYasha: *grabs him, and pounds him to the ground*

Kagome: INUYASHA! Osuwari! Why don't you SIT down? Have a good SITting? I love to SIT. Personally, I believe that to SIT is a great thing. Yes, SIT SIT SIT is great! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SIT, BOY?

**VaSr: Just giving the statistics here, InuYasha is currently digging his way to China, and is getting a lot accomplished in that short amount of time. Kagome's supervising above ground. Thank you, please stop by Digs 'R' Us again.

Shippou: HAHAHA

Sesshoumaru: That looks...uncomfortable.

InuYasha: !@#Q@$(*&#@$(*#&%_(!#()#@*_!@#)(*@)($&@*#!^($#_%(+)!#)(&

Rin: *blink* what does- !@#Q@$(*&#@$(*#&%_(!#()#@*_!@#)(*@)($&@*#!^($#_%(+)!#)(& mean?

Sesshoumaru: *growls* You cursed in front of Rin! DIE!!!!

**VaSr: Now at Death-By-Us, we've got a nice rumble going down, seeing as InuYasha was immobile to start out with, and Sesshou here is quite angry already. We'll get back with the statistics later. *waves* and That's all Folks!

Shippou: WAIT!!!

**VaSr: Yea?

Shippou: Forgot the Disclaimer.

**VaSr: Oh yea...I was getting to that! ^_^

(^_^): Surrrrre you were.

**VaSr: Gah. I'm leaving.

Disclaimer: I

                   Own    

                             ....

                                      Uh...

                                                Well...

Gah. Nothing. I own nada, but I do trap them all in my basement from          time to time.

Go Figure!

By: DumbAssPunk

          Sango blinked down at her friend. "Uh...Kag-chan? Why would she kill them?" She fingered her boomerang quietly with one hand, still wary with all these demons around her.

          InuYasha rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid question." 

          "InuYasha!"   

          "Gomen!"       

          Kagome glared at him, before centering her concentration elsewhere. "Why? Because...It's a sort of defense mechanism that she trained herself with, I suppose. My grandpa learned the hard way that this is true."

---------Flashback-------------

          "Naomi-chan! Up we get! Time to get up!" Grandpa came barreling in Naomi's room, at the crack of dawn no less. Putting one hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently. "Wake up sleepyh- OOMPH!"

          Grandpa went flying out of the room, skidding down the hall in a blur of sandals and self. 

          Souta stuck his head out of his room. "Painful. Kagome? You can wake her up next time."

--------End------------

          "Oh. So you mean that any male that touches Naomi-sama will get hurtled, Okaa-san?" Shippou looked up at her with curious eyes.

          "Yea, basically. Pretty harsh~ but I didn't live through what she did, so I can't complain. Ready Sango?"

          "Yea, let's do this. I'm not getting any younger." Sango knelt down, scooping Naomi's lower half up in her arms, as Kagome did the same with the upper half. The men marveled at the women doing all the work.

          "This isn't right." InuYasha huffed. 

          "Yea- Well, I wish that was the case..." Kagome rasped out. She stumbled back a few steps. "Why'd she have to pick a spot far away? I swear she's always making me work." Sango and the others of their small group laughed, and followed the slow journey to the hut. 

          Finally they were there. Going to a back room, they set her down on a spare futon. Kagome looked up at everyone, and said quietly, "Sorry, but you all can't stay. I can't concentrate. Only three~ everyone else out!"

          They all looked at each other. InuYasha was full out refusing to leave, sitting next to Kagome defiantly. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be moving- he stayed leaning on the wall with a blunt disinterest written on his face. Shippou shifted slightly then spoke up.

          "Mummy? Can I stay?"

          Kagome blinked down at him, then looked up at the others. They smiled and nodded, backtracking out of the room. She turned back to Shippou. "Yes you may, but you need to be quiet, and stay with InuYasha- no biting! Ok?"

          "Ok!"

          "Good." Kagome stood up, and walked around her sister, looking at her at all angles. Quietly, she murmured, "This isn't going to be easy."

          Sesshoumaru looked up, hearing the small comment. "Naomi believed that you were the best person to come to, thus you undoubtedly have my support."

          InuYasha and Kagome gaped at him. Kagome shook her head, snapping herself out of the daze she'd been in. "Thanks." She sat down to the left of Naomi, placing a hand across her brow. She closed her eyes and began her work.

          Kagome was looking down at her sister in aggravation. "How the hell do you expect me to take down the Shield if you don't let me through the damn Barriers?!" She yelled exasperatedly. She sighed, and tried to look at this from a different angle. Suddenly, a blue flame appeared, above Naomi's heart. It _shifted_, until it was in the form of a large, cerulean fire neko, with three tails. Kagome blinked. "Hello."

          /G'day. / 

          "Who are you, sir?"

          /Rash~ Naomi's Companion. If you want to get through her Barriers, you're going to need me. /

          "Really. I need you. Go figure, this is just getting better every minute." She frowned down at her sister. "We need to hurry up. Can you lead me?"

          /What do you mean? /

          "You'll see." Kagome stood, and a stray wind seemed to whip through the cottage room, swirling about her form. The two brothers looked on curiously, Shippou hiding in the folds of InuYasha's haori. Kagome started to become transparent, and her body changed. Silvery wings were behind her, and a long silver robe flowed down to the floor. A set of scales balanced in her hands. Rash bowed to her.

          /Hishnai./

          She waved her hand freely. "It's only an office. Meet Kahni." A large black dragon wound about her feet as she smiled at them all. "You didn't think I was totally helpless, did you? My sister knew what she was doing when she came." Kagome put her hand on Kahni's forehead. "You will be leading Kahni, whilst I am bonded with her." 

          Rash nodded. /On we go. /

          Kagome looked once at the occupants of the room, giving a trademark grin before merging with Kahni, sinking slowly inside. 

          /Let's get going. /

          /In. /

          They dove in, to save their friend/sibling.

          Hours later, Kahni appeared, and with her Kagome. Rash didn't come back, but that was expected. Kagome reverted back to normal, and knelt again at Naomi's side. "You can come back Kahni." The little ice spirit reverted to her small form, curling around her mistress's wrist. Kagome sighed. "Now the fun begins. Huzzah."

          Miko powers bloomed around the priestess, causing the two youkai and hanyou to be uneasy. She smiled reassuringly. "It won't hurt you~ I don't even think it'll get to you~ it better not." She sounded slightly annoyed at the last part. She placed two fingers of each hand on Naomi's temples. Focusing her energy at the shimmering barrier, she caused attack after attack to fall upon the Shield. After a few minutes, she backed from her little battle. "Impressive. Never seen better, but once. It's got a crack already, though. It shows haste~ haste causes mistakes." She frowned. "Whomever did this wanted her out of the way~ and didn't expect any other miko to come across her. Kaede could break this, if she tried." She shrugged. "Makes no difference." She powered up, and created a small multi-angled attack, causing the Shield to fall in. 

          A bright light shown about them, and a shattering could be heard, followed by a cataclysmic scream. Kagome was muttering apologies as she retracted her powers. "Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen ..."

          The two brothers were looking in shock as Naomi brought a hand up, and smacked her sister lightly on the side of the head. Her eyes fluttered open, and she muttered, "That _hurt."_

          Kagome glared at her. "Yea, well if _someone hadn't been __stupid enough to get _caught_, that wouldn't have happened, _would it?_"_

          Naomi waved her hand tiredly with a 'whatever' look. She glanced around, before letting her eyes rest on her sister again. "Help me up?"

          "NO!" The answer resounded from the other four in the room. 

          Naomi rolled her eyes at them all, and stood herself. "Go figure. Where's a door to this place?" 

          "Why?"

          "I need to retrieve something, dearest sister, then I'll be subject to your wrath all you want. Now, where's the door? Or should I make one myself?"

          Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're so annoying when you're crabby."

          "Get over it."  

          "Oh I feel the love radiating from _you."_

          "Yea, well getting attacked by a miko bitch, then waking up with miko energy in me isn't pleasant." She glared.

          Kagome sighed, and stood up as well. "I said I was sorry, Naomi-imouto. Now, come on." She tapped the wall gently, and the barrier fell, door appearing. "Let's go."

          Naomi brushed past lightly, though it could be seen that she was tired. She walked out into the sunlight, looking first to the north, then the south, east, and last west. She turned back south, and raised her hand, midreach with her palm out. She uttered a single cry that carried over the land, ringing through the hills and forests until it came to what it called.

          "Fille Épée de Mort!"

          At first, it was a soft buzz that was barely noticed by them all, as Naomi stood in front of them all. InuYasha held Kagome in his arms and watched, as Shippou clung to Kagome's leg. Sesshoumaru leaned against the side of the house, watching with his own curious expression. Naomi's eyes glowed, and she smiled as the buzz grew louder, until even Sesshoumaru and Kagome had their ears covered, and InuYasha's were plastered to his head.  She just smiled, and placed her palm upwards, flat. A glowing beacon came out towards them all, shining in all it's glory. They squinted as it flowed closer, landing in her claws. Fire whipped down the blade, though it was a fiery red. It was a whirlwind of crimson, whirling around the hilt in greeting. Naomi laughed, and unsheathed it happily. The blade rang as it sliced through the air, and the blade turned to its original sea blue. "Well, my old friend, I must say that was a warm welcome. Blinding, but nice."

          Sesshoumaru watched as she sheathed it once more, doing the finger roll he knew so well before tucking it into her belt, to have her tail resettle about it. She turned, and glanced over at her sister, who was leaning on InuYasha in wonder. 

          "Hey sis? If you don't mind, I think I'm going to crash now." She smiled, and looked back at the house. "Where do I sleep?"

          Kagome grinned, and ushered her sister back into the house. "Yea, sis, it's good to have ya back."

-----------------------------------------------

          "Ok, Kagome, this is getting pathetic." InuYasha watched as Miroku flew out of Naomi's room, to crash into the wall. 

          Kagome looked up from the book she was reading. "Hm?"

          "Why isn't she up by now? My god, it's been three days. We need to get going!" InuYasha scowled in the direction of Naomi's room. "They've tried everything! Sango's yelled at her, thrown the boomerang at her, and sat on her; Shippou started singing and pulling her hair; Kaede tried some herbs; the little kid over there tried shaking her; and now Miroku tried groping her to get thrown into a wall."

          Kagome giggled, and looked over at her sister's room. "You all are just going about it the wrong way. I'll wake her up." InuYasha nodded, and held her book for her. 

          Sesshoumaru watched curiously as Kagome walked over to her 'bookbag', and took something small out of it. *What could that be?*

          Kagome turned back to the others and grinned. "This is going to have some...interesting...effects. I'd watch out if I were you all~ you're bystanders." Her eyes twinkled as she turned and walked into the room. A faint ringing could be heard.

          Naomi's brain clicked, hearing an alarm going off. Anger sparked as she sat up, yelling.

          The others looked over curiously to hear, "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN ALARM AND SEND IT TO THE SEVENTH LEVEL OF HELL, AND YOU, KAGOME MICHELLE HIGURASHI, ARE GOING WITH IT!"

          They watched in shock as Kagome came running by at top speed, right out the door. Seconds later, a blue streak flew past, in the same direction. Miroku looked at the rest of them, and said conversationally, "I believe Lady Naomi is awake now."

          Sesshoumaru stood, followed by the others. As one the turned, and walked out the door- well, Miroku flew out, followed by a grumbling Sango. "Bloody pervert." Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's pant leg. He looked down, into her questioning eyes. "Yes, Rin?"

          "What is a pervert?" She asked, curious.

          He frowned over at the monk, whose eyes widened, and edged away. "It's an idiot, Rin. Someone that you shouldn't stand close to, ok?" 

          She smiled up at him. "Ok! Can we go find Kagome-neechan before Naomi-chan hurts her, though?"

          The group nodded, and they started down the path, InuYasha jumping back and forth between the tree tops. At first, Sesshoumaru thought he was showing off, but when InuYasha yelled, "I see them!" he understood. He was seemingly welcome, though the first day was a bit tense.

------------Flashback-------------

          "What the hell are you still here for, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha rounded on him angrily as Sesshoumaru sat back in a corner, away from the others. 

          "InuYasha! Stop it, at once!" Kagome's eyes were angry, and InuYasha's ears flicked back at her yelling.

          "But- 

          "NO! Don't even! He brought my sister home, thus he has every right to be here." She glared at him. "I do not want to hear any crude remarks between you two, and I want you both to promise it, or you'll both be sleeping outdoors, and I'll make sure it rains!"

          Sesshoumaru blinked at the girl. *She could do that?* He looked her over; her eyes glowing softly pink with her anger, her miko powers barely under restraint. *Yes, I think so.* He looked over at his half-brother, who's ears were flat against his head, and his head was turned from Kagome. Sesshoumaru sighed, and spoke up. "Kagome, you have my word that I will cause no trouble or harm to any here. I'll also answer you're unsophisticated... question, InuYasha. I'm here because I'd like to talk with Naomi when she awakens."

          InuYasha looked over, then at Kagome. His ears perked forwards a tad, and he grimaced. "You know I'll listen, Kagome. I'll...refrain, promise." He looked up at her face.

          She smiled, and reached up, petting his ears softly. He closed his eyes lightly, and smiled down at her. "Thanks, InuYasha." She grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the fire, before gesturing for Sesshoumaru and his companions to come over. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at this, as they accepted him easily once Kagome got the two brothers to agree. He stood, and carried Rin over with him, sitting down with her in his lap. Kagome smiled at Rin. "Hungry?"

--------------------------------------------------------

          They came to a stop just at the clearing, to come to a surprising picture. Naomi, in her full youkai form, had Kagome securely under on paw. As they watched, she shifted until she was in her regular youkai form, sitting on her sister's stomach. "Going to apologize yet?"

          Kagome rolled her eyes. "What have you been eating, elephants? Dear god, you're heavy!" She smirked as her sister glared down at her, then rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll apologize."

          "I'm all ears." 

          She grumbled. "I'm sorry that I woke you up with the stupid alarm clock."

          Naomi nodded, but didn't let her up just yet. "Apology accepted. Now where is it?"

          "Where's what, dearest imouto?"

          Naomi poked her. "Give it over."

          Kagome sighed, reached in her jeans pocket, and handed the small alarm over. Naomi had a feral grin as she took it, and looked it over from her sitting position. "Thanks. I think I might show my appreciation of these devices." She crushed it in one hand and put it unceremoniously on her sister's head. She then jumped up, covering her ears. 

          The others soon saw this was for good reason, for Kagome started yelling, so loud that they all were wincing. "NAOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How dare you throw this thing on my HEAD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  She glared, and Naomi grinned.

          "Life's short, get stilts."

          Kagome's eyes widened. "I am not short!"

          She only got a grin in return.

          "Oooooooooh, you're going to regret that." 

          "Really?"

          "Yep." Kagome smiled, and turned back, walking home. Naomi watched her warily, walking with her back to the house. They all hid as they walked by, though Naomi turned her head in their direction, one brow raised in question. They all followed as Naomi followed a gloating Kagome to the house, Kagome entering first. Naomi stopped at the steps, and warily took a step forwards. 

          Their eyes widened as Naomi was suddenly drenched, from head to foot in something clear and sweet smelling. Sesshoumaru's eyes bugged as Naomi laughed.

          "Go figure!"

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**VaSr: *waves* Hi!

Sesshoumaru: I'm....nice...*gags*

**VaSr: *pats you on the head* you'll get over it. 

Naomi: ^_^ don't wake me up, peoples!

Shippou: *is hyper, bouncing from wall to wall*

**VaSr: Ok, who gave him all my pocky, dammit?!

InuYasha: *whistles innocently*

**VaSr: Grrr

Hiei: If life hands you lemons, trade 'em in and get some limes.

**VaSr: Hiei! *glomps*

Hiei: Hn. Hello.

**VaSr: You finally called! *happy dance*

Special: *Rolls eyes*

Sesshoumaru: My, you're a crabby one.

Special: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!?!

Sesshoumaru: What?

Special: HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa!

Sesshoumaru: *crash*

Special: Eat dirt, Dude.

**VaSr: Eh...heh....heh...we're just going to go now...Please review? ^_^ You know you want to. It's 

R

I

G

H

T

D

O

W

N

H

E

R

E

|

|

|

|

|  
|

|

|

V                         SO CLICK ALREADY! Byes. ^_^ 


	8. What The Hell!

**VaSr: HIII!!!!

InuYasha: *cringes and hides*

Kagome: InuYasha! Say Hi to her!

InuYasha: _ Hi.

Kagome: Good.

**VaSr: Is this like because of the 'sit' thing earlier?

Sesshoumaru: You bet your ass! I was surprised she sacred him that bad.

Special: And if you're not careful, you're going through the same thing!

Sesshoumaru: What can a petty human do to this Sesshoumaru?

Naomi: Kags?

Kagome: *hands Blue rosary* it's STUPID.

Naomi: *Places on Sess* Ready Special?

Special: YEP!

Both Yell: HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID. HUMNa-HUMNa-HUMNa! STUPID.!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**VaSr: I think I'll just remark that you can no longer see him, he's so far in the ground that...well...he's even further on his was to china than InuYasha ever could be...

Kagome: That's true...

InuYasha: Yes, but he deserved it waaaay more than I did!!!

Kagome: Alright...but...next time...*glares*

InuYasha: *gulps*

**VaSr: Alright! I'll save him! Sheesh. *rolls eyes* Here's our stupid Disclaimer already...

I

No

Own

Inu

Yasha.

(But, I do occasionally steal them, and bring Sesshy to my stash of hot guys in my basement...Muahahaha)

**What the Hell?!**

By: DumbAssPunk

---------------------Sesshoumaru POV-----------------------------

Sesshoumaru stood in one of the corners of the room, watching the argument coming forth from his idiot half brother and Kagome. Mentally, he wondered at the fact that he used her name, but another side of him understood it. He'd come to respect her, and her friend Sango. They both could handle his annoying half brother and the houshi, and that was a feat that most couldn't handle. He shook his head slightly, and tuned into the conversation.

            "...and I will not have you stopping us! We need supplies- with Naomi not being here and us sitting idly, we've went through what we usually would have used sparingly in a measly couple days! Would you just give us one day at home and we'll be..." Sesshoumaru tuned back out. This wasn't their home? He'd wondered, what, with Naomi always being respectful to the elder miko and not ruining anything here, but it was a shocker. Where does she live, then? He watched her from his spot of choice. At the moment, Rin was following her around, asking a million trivial questions about everything in sight. 

Naomi finally turned around, kneeling down to look her straight in the eyes. Quietly, she said, "Rin? If I'm correct, Kagome's going to win her little spat here with InuYasha, thus I need to get ready to run. So, I need to get my stuff together. Then I'll answer your questions-'Kay?" She quirked a brow slightly.

            "OK!!!! Can I come?" Rin jumped up and down, eagerly.

            Naomi's eyes were widened. Her jaw looked like it was going to drop any second. Even Kagome and InuYasha had turned around, looking at the child with comically shocked expressions. 

            "Uh.............."

            InuYasha grinned. "That's an idea, Kags. You can go home, but you're bringing us- all of us." He smirked down at her, crossing his arms in his haori triumphantly. 

            Kagome truly looked like she was going to fall over. Naomi looked over at her friend, and sighed. Sesshoumaru grinned. He didn't expect the glare she sent back at him though. "Kag-chan. Err....why everyone? How will they all fit?"

            Kagome frowned slightly. "That's right, how will we fit you all?"

            The monk smiled and jumped up. "Oh, it'll be no problem!" He edged behind Naomi slowly. "I'm sure Naomi wouldn't mind us sharing her room, would she?"

            Naomi's face went blank, her eyes narrowed, and she waited only a moment before- she twirled about, her heel connecting with his chin, right on top a bruise that Sango had left on him earlier that day. He crumpled to the ground in pain, moaning. She frowned down at him. "Don't touch my ass, houshi."

            He smiled slightly. "It was merely the brushing off of dust, I swear it!" Her eyes rolled, and she looked up at Sango. 

            "May I borrow it?" Sango nodded, and a large boomerang suddenly flew through the air, into Naomi's hand. Her eye had a feral light as she wacked him across the head with it. She smiled sweetly as he fell unconscious.

            "That was good Naomi, but next time, if you angle it a little to the left, he flys across the room- a very satisfying show." Sango grinned, and collected her boomerang back from her new friend.

            Naomi nodded, glaring down at the idiot monk before looking back at her sister. "I meant in the well. It's going to be crowded, unless we make two trips."

            Kagome nodded, and looked thoughtful. "I don't think taking the jewel that much apart would be wise- I suppose a few of us holding pieces and the rest holding onto them..." She trailed of in thought. InuYasha brought her back to the world of the living with a hand waving in front of her face. "Oh! Uhm...well, InuYasha, since you and I can go through easily, I'll bring Shippou and Sango, you can bring Miroku and Rin-chan, and Naomi can bring Sesshoumaru." 

            InuYasha blinked at her. "I'm not bringing the PERVERT!"

            Sesshoumaru for once agreed. *The pervert touched her...wait! What am I thinking? She can take care of herself...* He rolled his eyes mentally, and watched the others for a while. InuYasha was arguing with Kagome, but it seems she'd win once more. *She had a winning statement. He's the one who said _every_one.*

            Naomi just rolled her eyes at them. "Whatever. Rin, want to help me finish packing up?"

            "HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Naomi's eyes widened at the enthusiastic response. Naomi's eyes narrowed at the little girl. "Have you been into my bag while all this talking has been going on?" Rin shuffled her feet and looked up innocently. Naomi glared at her. "You ate my pocky, didn't you?" Rin was now looking anywhere than at the elder girl. Naomi crossed her arms. "Rule One in Manners, chica. DO NOT take things without asking, especially something as valuable as pocky."

            Naomi looked up to see Kagome laughing at her. "What?"

            Kagome was now almost bent over. "Valuable...pocky...? HAHA!"

            Naomi rolled her eyes. "You know what, pocky is good. I live off it. So yes, it's valuable. It's like you and ice cream."

            Kagome's eyes widened. "Ice cream is the best thing in the world- no dissing!"

            InuYasha was glaring. "Ice cream?"

            Naomi yawned. "If ice cream's great, then you can't say that it isn't valuable, thus you must agree that pocky is the same. Right? It's called logic."

            Kagome just waved a hand at her. "Naomi-logic is strange. Only ice cream, pocky isn't half as good."

            InuYasha was fuming. "What/who is ice cream?!"

            Kagome blinked at him. "Uh...you can't really explain it..." Her eyes grew dreamy and distant. "It's...great."

            Naomi shook her head, and look at her sister's boyfriend who was turning green with envy. "What she's saying is that it rivals Oden."

            Now InuYasha was confused, not to mention the regular people of Fuedal Japan. "But...Oden's food..." The others were blinking. *Oden's food?* Sesshoumaru was trying to figure out all these words. *So...*

            Naomi just shook her head at then all. "You'll have to wait til you get there, we'll show you to more detail there, right Kags?" She snapped Kagome out of her dazing dream of Ice cream and Oden.

            "Huh? Oh, yea, we'd better get ready." And with that, they began to get ready.

-----------Later, Naomi's POV---------------------

            *Damn well.* She looked down into it's depths, sighing slightly. *Here we all go.* She looked up at Kagome, who was handing her a shard with a smile. She took it, looking up at her adoptive sister. "Ready to go home?"

            Kagome grinned. "Hell yea!"

            *So strange...And on we go...Huzzah.* She watched Kagome grip Shippou to herself, and Sango's hand. She suddenly thought of something. "Kagome!"

            Her sister looked back at her. "Yes?"

            "Bag. Hand it over."

            "Why?" Kagome was looking at her in curiousity.

            "Because, knowing you, you're going to end up in a heap once you're across. Also, you're bringing two other people~ I'm not. It'll be easier. Do you need any other reasons?"

            Kagome laughed. "Nope!" She let go of Sango, and shrugged off her bag, tossing it over to Naomi, who caught it with a lazy reflex. "Kagome then pulled the others up on the edge, and they jumped through, disappearing in a blue and white light. 

            Rin's eyes were sparkling. "WHOA!"

            Naomi shook her head. *Kids on sugar highs going through time-traveling wells...I'm glad I'm not the one bringing her. But then...I have to bring a tall taiyoukai instead...what's this world coming to anyway?* She blinked, looking at InuYasha. "Wait!"

            InuYasha scowled at her. "What?" 

            "You need to wait. She's going to need time. They'll have to get up, then climb out- not to mention check to make sure no one's around. It'll be strange for us all to come out at the same time."

            InuYasha growled, but nodded. "And yourself? Going to switch back to 'normal' appearance for your world?"

            Naomi frowned. She liked being able to be in her true form with no restrictions. *Oh well...* "Yes. I'm just contemplating which of my wardrobe to wear first." 

            Miroku grinned, and placed a hand on her waist. She looked straight forwards, and her words dripped ice. "If you don't wish to be removed of your family jewels, you'd best get off, houshi."

            "But milady! Surely you wouldn't do that! I'm merely going to suggest that you wear something...suitable to accent your curves..." His hand went lower...

            *WACK!* This time she'd punched him, sending him feet in the air, before falling head first to the ground. InuYasha looked up in amusement. "Should I catch him, ir let him be paralyzed?"

            Naomi glared up at him. "At least that way he wouldn't touch me."

            InuYasha shook his head, and placed a claw out, catching his annoying friend before he hit the ground. Though he got a few scratches, the monk was unharmed. "Now I'm going, she should have had plenty of time. You won't have to wait as long, seeing as I'm carrying Idiot-boy here instead of him climbing."

            Naomi merely nodded, and looked to Rin. "Hey, Rin? Grab onto InuYasha, ok? You'll be fine."

            Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "InuYasha..."

            His brother just smirked, and nodded. "She'll be fine. Come on Rin, let's get out of here before the pervert wakes up and you have to run."

            They jumped, and again the lights enveloped them all.

            Naomi and Sesshoumaru just...stood there. *Now what? Am I supposed to start a conversation...?* She looked up at him, and smirked at his expression. With his brother gone now, he could marvel at the well's proximity. "You obviously feel the Saidin flowing within?"

            He blinked, and looked over at her. He smirked slightly, before nodding. "Yes, this Sesshoumaru is surprised at the amazing capacity of the True Power in something so...trivial."

            Naomi shook her head at him. "Obviously, it's not as trivial as you think. And, would you stop with the 'this Sesshoumaru' crap?!?! I thought we'd been through that one again."

            Sesshoumaru chuckled. Naomi decided that she liked the sound. "Refresh my memory, then."

            Naomi glared playfully. "Is that a challenge?"

            "Do you want it to be?"

            She leaned against a wall of Saidar, looking at him with free curiosity.

------------Sesshoumaru POV---------------------

            *Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes....wait...what am I thinking?* He inwardly blinked. *Say yes. Hm. Please?* He smirked slightly. *She looks...gorgeous when she's thinking...* He brushed a strand of hair from his face idly, wishing for something to get it out of his way. 

            She grinned. "Yea."

            *Cute*

            "I need to change form now...so...yea..."

            *Where did cute come from?!* He was in a state of panic. *I mean, sure, she's a friend, an ally, a potential date...AACK! Stop thinking Sesshoumaru.* He blinked down at her, as she grew...shorter...

            Her hair grew duller, and shrunk down to waist length, brought back in a sort of tie at the back of her head. A baggy black shirt reading 'Thank god for strange girls, without them what would strange boys do' was tucked into the front of tight Levi's. These were slightly faded, and were black originally. Black combat boots were nearly covered up by the length of them, but still showed to an extent. Black and blue bands went up one arm, and the other had different silver chains, with a leather band winding up her arm, ending wound around her middle finger. Her brilliant eyes dulled to a warm brown, and she blinked up at him. Her ears were still slightly pointed, and he grinned at it.

            /You're still short. /

            She scowled playfully at him. "Ha-ha, very funny. Let's go, Oh Tall One. They're bound to be waiting."

            They jumped through the well, not forgetting the two bags as they were surrounded by a blue and white glow. 

-------------Naomi's POV--------------

            She grinned as she watched him going through the well's transporting. He was so........*Cute.*

            O_O She did _not just think cute. There's no way...she's unable to...*Yea. He's definitely cute.* She mentally banged her head against a wall. *Stop with the __cute!_ He's...hot...there we go. Ok. No cute. Hot. Ok....We really need to get out of here...*        _

            She blinked, and looked up, to see the slightly familiar roof with relief. She grinned, looking over at her shocked companion. She bent her knees slightly, and jumped up, still holding onto his hands. *He'd better jump...*

------------Sesshoumaru's POV------------------

            *What in the world...is this sheltering?* He looked about a bit. *Well, it's definitely not...huh?* He felt a tug on his hand. He looked over at Naomi, to see a grin as she shot upwards. *Jumping? She...oh...I'd better jump...WHEN DID I START ACTING SO DENSE?!* He smirked up at her, and jumped afterwards, til they were both soaring up. He felt her tug at his hand again, and he let her guide him down to Earth slowly. He looked around to see no one else. This was a small, dark building, holding very little space besides what was taken up by the well. He smirked, and slipped forwards, pinning her successfully against the wall. She blinked at him, staring deep into golden pools. 

            "You know," he whispered huskily, "There's very few that would actually be aloud to cause this Sesshoumaru to have such reeling thoughts." He smirked at her ironic expression, and looked down at her lips. He trailed his gazes back to her eyes. He leaned forwards, his hands coming to rest on her hips, hers on his forearms, lightly. His lips met hers in a chaste kiss, before deepening slightly. Her hands slid up, causing him to shiver slightly. Her felt her grin against his lips at his reaction, and growled slightly at her. He slipped his tongue across her lower lip slowly, to cause her to gasp, opening her mouth to his own plundering. As his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth, he felt her hands come to rest at his neck, pulling about to rest in his hair, knotting lightly. They broke apart, gasping slightly for air. He grinned down at her.

            "And you know," she whispered, causing shivers to run down his back, "that I don't allow your 'this Sesshoumaru' crap." She pulled his hair slightly, pulling him down to her level. She placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth, then another on the other side. His eyes were barely open, only a slit of golden amber showing as his fingertips held her chin loosely, keeping her still for another kiss. She opened her mouth slowly, and they had a battle of the tongues, a small erotic battle that they couldn't tell whom won. They looked at each other for a moment, then she rolled her eyes at him. "Let's go, before they start yelling, Old Man."

            He smiled down at her. He linked hands with her, and they exited the building together, to be greeted by the extremely too ecstatic sun's rays. She squinted, to see InuYasha fuming up in Goshinboku. Not thinking it important, she pulled Sesshoumaru slightly behind her, smiling at his awed expression. She was surprised that she could read his feelings, seeing as his unemotional mask had slipped on as they left the building. But then...wasn't she the same way? She smiled slightly. She stopped outside the door- something didn't feel right. She let go of his hand, and looked down to see Rin sitting on the step, and Sango looking over to the left, an unconscious Miroku laying next to her. She frowned. "What's happening?"

            Sango looked over, relief flooding over her features. "This...boy, he's here. Kagome can't get rid of him- InuYasha's going to explode if he doesn't leave soon."

            Naomi looked over at Sango in confusion. She looked towards the road as Sango was, and she raised an eyebrow.

            "What the hell?"

O_oO_oO_o O_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_o

**VaSr: Would you look at that?!?! Another Chappie! And so fast, too! It just flowed through my pen...err...fingers...o_O

InuYasha: Dude, you really need some help.

Kagome: InuYasha, that wasn't very-

InuYasha: Nice. I know- we've been through this before.

Kagome: *vein throbs* then why haven't you learned yet?!?!?!??!

Sesshoumaru: And I thought he was dense before...on the words of DENSE...

**VaSr: *whistles innocently*

Naomi: Err...I know this is off subject but...

Everyone: ...?

Naomi: God...he can kiss...^_^

Sesshoumaru: *blinks* really?

Naomi: *grins*

**VaSr: Awwwwww

Kagome: *repeat's **VaSr's saying...*            

Hiei: **VaSr?

**VaSr: Yea?

Hiei: Wasn't it your turn to call? o_O

Everyone: *gasp*

**VaSr: Eh..heh...heh....uhm...

Hiei: o.O

**VaSr: Sorry? *gives puppy eyes* Won't happen again?

Hiei: Hn. Better not. *Grabs VaSr and they start making out...*

Kagome: ...

InuYasha: ......

Everyone else: ......................

Special: FINE! I'LL SAY IT! Peez review? You know you want to...it'd make my sister feel better, she'll even get more fluff o_-

I

T

S

R

I

G

H

T

D

O

W

N

H

E

R

E

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V       SO CLICK IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!


	9. Hojou's Gone Mad and Pizza?

A/n: Ho boy! I'm back! ^_^ Miss me? I'm sure you didn't. First, I'm going to apologize. I'm getting so lazy. *sigh* Before, I was writing this fan fiction during class, thus I could get it typed up earlier, to where there was at least two Ch. a week, but sadly...*sigh* my other Fic is taking my time in school, plus I'm loosing my muse on this one. Anyone have any comforting words, or maybe help in where to bring my Fic next? (After this Ch., of course.) But anyway, I once again, must thank my good reviewers who give me nice comments and read faithfully. ^_~ I love you all! *sigh* I'm going to get on with my Chapter...

InuYasha: Thank Kami-sama; I thought you were going to have a pity party forever here...

**VaSr: *vein throbs* Excuse me?

InuYasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: *rolls eyes* I'm not saving you this time.

InuYasha: But...but...You always do!

**VaSr: *cackles evilly* Now I'll truly beat you up!

Sesshoumaru: Must I help him?

Naomi: Nope!

Sesshoumaru: *grins, and picks up Naomi, and they thus begin making out...*

Everyone: *sweat drops...* 

(^_^): Carrying Onwards...

Ch. 9: Hojou's Gone mad...and Pizza?

By: DumbAssPunk

            Naomi frowned, trotting over to get a better view. To all appearances, Hobo was angry. She cursed down at him inwardly, and struggled with herself as to whether or not to go down there. She smelled Sesshoumaru's scent coming closer, coming to a stop next to her at the top of the hill. She felt him sniff her hair lightly. 

            "What's going on, Little Girl?"

            She rolled her eyes, not letting them leave the other two of her attention though. "From what I've seen/heard, this idiot's been pursuing my sister for quite a while. He can't take a hint and get lost. Stupid Hobo."

            His brow rose. "Hobo?"

            She shrugged. "It's a play with words, his name is Hojou. Hobo is a degrading name here." She glanced over to see him nod slightly in acceptance. "If I have to stay one more minute watching them instead of doing something, I'm going to spaz out." 

            He decided not to ask about that phrase, he could tell with the trusty old context clues. Suddenly, he was pulled from his random thoughts as he felt her aura flare in anger, and her scent become sparked with it. He looked over at her, a question in the eyes. Her eyes didn't move from the two, and an audible growl could be heard. He glanced over, and began to growl as well. Hojou slapped her. Hard. As he began to pull a protesting and crying Kagome, Naomi was gone. 

--------------Kag. POV---------------

            *What is he doing?* Tears streamed down her face as he forcefully dragged her. *What happened to the sweet, clueless boy who'd pursued me?* Her face stung where he'd slapped her, and she felt a bruise forming where his hand was gripping her arm painfully. She was about to call for InuYasha, no matter what the consequences, when a blur rushed in front of her. She didn't see anything, all she saw was at first, Hojou standing, dragging her, the next he was a crumpled, slightly bloody heap on the ground. She glanced over to see Naomi above him, her eyes bleeding red. Naomi picked him up, and tossed him out on the street, before turning to her. Kagome hugged her, and Naomi slowly calmed down, her growl calming to a comforting purr as Kagome sobbed into her shirt. Naomi glanced about, then jumped straight in the air, landing gracefully back up the hill. She led her sister in the house, anger still flowing from her, though suppressed for Kagome's sake. Sesshoumaru wisely stayed his distance away, keeping the idiot monk away, who'd unfortunately awoken. When his lecherous look didn't leave while looking at Sango, he promptly met his good friend Floor and Darkness. InuYasha was fretting, taking Kagome from Naomi's arms once they were in the house. Picking his girlfriend up in his arms, he bound up the stairs, carrying her into her room, closing the door. 

-------------Naomi POV----------------

            She shook herself once, and scowled out the window, where you could see Hojou yelling, and running home. *He's not through with his annoyance yet.* She shook her head, turning to her other companions; they seemed to be in a state of shock, but for Sesshoumaru. His normal emotionless mask was on, but his eyes were darkened with worry. She smiled softly, reassuring them, before trotting into the kitchen, motioning for them to wait a moment.

            "Auntie!!!" She pounced on her unsuspecting foster mother, hugging her fiercely. "Missed you!!!" 

            Siona laughed, putting down the spatula to give Naomi a hug in return. "How's my strange little girl been?! How was the Feudal Era?" 

            "Well...we brought some stuff home..." 

            "Oh?"

            "And...People..."

            Siona frowned. "What do you mean?"

-------------Normal POV---------------

An older woman came out of the kitchen, followed by a blinking Naomi. She stopped in front of the others, looking over the others. "Where is Kagome, and I assume, InuYasha?"

            "Uhm...He brought her up to her room, because she was a bit tired. I suppose he'll probably hang out there for a while." Siona only nodded, accepting this. "Ok! Uhm...I think you probably know who everyone is, just haven't met them, par se...So...the one with the large boomerang is Sango, the little girl next to her on the sugar high is Rin. Shippou is that strange child sitting in front of the TV...Miroku is the unconscious one..."

            "Oh! What happened?!"       

            Naomi blinked, while she heard Sesshoumaru chuckling over their mind link. She glared at him. "Before the well, there were...complications, in which he got knocked out..."

            "Alright, and the last is?"

            "This is Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands."

            Siona blinked at the formal title, and bowed slightly. "A pleasure, I'm sure." She turned away, back to her daughter, not even waiting for a response. "Dear, I and Grandpa are going-"

            "NAOMI! Stay back, I'll protect you! Back you evil demons!!" Grandpa entered the room, ofudas flying. Her eyes widened, and she was soon with her mother, dragging her Grandfather out of the room. "Stop it, Grandpa! Not all youkai are bad, look at InuYasha!"

            "He tried to kill her at first!"

            She glared at him. "Grandpa..."

            -Gulp- "Yes dear?" 

            "You wouldn't happen to be going somewhere right about now...like your room?" She glared at him, and she saw that Siona was doing the same. He threw his hands up, running out of the room, muttering about 'stupid, unloving women'. 

            Siona sighed. "As I was saying, we will be going to Paris for the next two weeks. I think we'll bring Souta as well, so that it's just you and your friends in the house. We'll be leaving later on, but before you do, would you like me to help you get settled in?"

            She smiled. "Sure, Auntie."

------------Later On...-------------

            Naomi was leaning against the wall, Miroku's protests ringing in her ears. "But my dearest lady, there is no way I can sleep with InuYasha in _that_ room! He's too...too..."

            "Annoying?" Naomi said, dryly.

            "Exactly!" Miroku frowned. 

Siona only shook her head. "You won't have to worry about it; he usually sleeps on Kagome's window sill or in the tree anyway. You're in Souta's room, and that's final. Sango, you may have my room...do you mind sharing with Rin?"

            "Not at all. I'm sure we'll get along fine, right Rin?"

            "Hai." The little girl had finally waned off the sugar high she'd been on, and was back to her normal, cheery self. She and Sango went in, getting used to their new living quarters. 

            "Now I think I've gotten everyone...Hm...Oh, Souta's home." Sure enough, Siona was right. Souta was soon dashing up the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs to see a few more people than he'd left home this morning, sticking their heads out curiously from random doors. He blinked. Then his eyes fell on Naomi, and he audibly gulped.

"Oh baby brother...." Her voice was sing song, and had an annoyed edge to it, much like when Sesshoumaru had talked with his brother before. 

            "...Hai?" 

            "Care to explain?"

            Sesshoumaru was now looking over curiously at Naomi. *Explain what?*

            The boy obviously was thinking on the same lines...though it may not have been as truthful..."Explain what, Naomi-neechan?"

            She stood from her resting position against the wall. She took his arm, pulling him up to a door that no one's been in so far, or mentioned. Sesshoumaru's curiosity was peeked, as was a few others who were watching from a safe distance. She pushed the door lightly, and it gave view to a total mess. Objects were thrown everywhere, clothes were scattered everywhere...it looked like a tornado had struck, leaving this destruction in its path. Her little brother was shifting from foot to foot, looking for an escape. "Uhm..."

            "That's what I thought." She glared at him. "This is _my_ room, and only mine, meaning that you have to have _permission_ to touch anything in my room, _when I am around. _ **Got it?!**" 

            He shrugged his shoulders. His confession came out all in one breath. "ButIwassoboredandIcouldn'tgetintoKagome'sroom'causesheputawardarounditkeepingmeoutsoIwentinyoursIdidn'tmeantomessupyourstuffitjusthappenedforgiveme?!" 

            She sighed, and walked to where Miroku was standing, going past him, into the room. She looked straight at him, and frowned. "Learn your lesson." She gestured to his belongings, and soon they were on the floor, drawers opening and emptying out as they watched. She nodded her head as it got as messy as hers, and then turned back to Souta. "Now, to reinforce this, you have to have this all cleaned up before you and Auntie leave, so that Miroku doesn't have to clean for you- _which he won't_. This is your fault, thus you have to clean it. Got it?"

            "Hai." He sounded miserable. She rolled her eyes, ruffling up his hair. "Now I have to get a ward for you. Thanks a lot, buddy. Making me work to keep you out."

            He groaned, and slammed the door, sulking as he cleaned up. *Stupid Paris.*

------------To the others...----------------

            Sesshoumaru was inwardly laughing as she punished Souta as most youkai families would, and as she had fun doing it. /You're one strange creature, Naomi. /

            /ARIGATO! / She screamed it in her mind, chuckling as he felt him wince, as well as saw it. She snickered, reentering her room. She merely waved her hand, shoving everything to the walls. *I'll fix that later...* She threw her bag next to her dresser. Plopping down her bed, she jumped back up, and looked down. There was water and food spilled all over it. She growled, pulling off her comforter and sheets with a flourish. 

            Siona walked up. "Honey, Gomen. I didn't know he'd done this, and I'd help you fix this all up, but we're leaving now, the plane's waiting." Naomi only nodded, and waved. Siona smiled, giving her girl a kiss on the cheek before dragging Grandpa and Souta behind her, their bags all in Grandpa's hands. Naomi shook her head, and dumped all her bed supplies into the hamper, pulling clean sheets and such out of the chest. She grinned as noticed they were the same as the others, and gently smoothed them out as she put them on the bed. Once done, she started in on the mess, listening to what the others were doing. Sure enough, there was a ~_BAM_~, followed by a ~_THUNK_~ in which, we could only assume was Miroku. She rolled her eyes, giving the finishing touches on everything. Walking into her bathroom, she growled at what she saw. IT WAS FLOODED!!! *Ugh! That little terd! I'm going to _kill_ him!!* 

            Sesshoumaru heard her growling from inside her room. Curious, he stopped at her doorframe. /What's wrong? / He blinked as images came through his mind. There was some sort of tub-thing that was over flowing with water, as was the object that she'd explained earlier to be a sink. Water was everywhere, and there was a little...yellow duck (?) floating around in the room. /Your brother? /

            /OHHH! I'm going to kill him!!!!!!!! . Gr. It's a good thing that the room floor is set higher, or else my carpet would be soaking wet! /

            Sesshoumaru grinned. /You don't like water too much, do you? /

            He could feel her glare. /I like hot springs, showers, and the like. This is _not_ cool though. / He could feel her shiver slightly. 

            /Here, I'll help you, Little Girl. / He walked in, and turned a few knobs, turning the water successfully off. He then pulled the rags stopping up the drains out, watching the water level slowly go down. He smiled softly over at the uncomfortable neko. /It's not the end of the world. / 

            /Humph. /

            /What? No Thank you? / He smirked down at her. 

            She jumped forwards, taking him by surprise to where he fell on the still inch high water on the floor; herself on top of him. She chuckled as his hair swirled about in the water, and as she kept herself out of the horrid water herself. He growled at her, glaring. She smirked as he sulked. She quickly kissed the frown away, running her fingers lightly over his arms. /Aw, you're so cute when you pout! /

            /*glare* I do not pout! /

            /Yea huh. / She nipped his ear lightly, causing him to shiver. She nuzzled his neck before jumping up, winking at him. 

            He chuckled, standing as well. /Feisty Little Girl. /

            /Hai, well at least I'm not a soaking wet Old Man. / she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. She blinked as he reached out and snatched it, flicking her nose once before letting go. She glared. /Oh no, you did _not_ just punish me. /

            He smirked. 

            With a glare, she turned with a 'HMPH', and trotted back to her room, sitting down at her desk. He sat on the floor next to her, shaking himself much like a dog would. Her shriek caused everyone to rush in to see what was wrong.

            "Nani?" They all yelled at once. A large sweat drop formed as they saw her soaking wet, as was Sesshoumaru, and they were obviously fighting. She whacked him across the back of the head, ad the others gasped. *What is he going to do to her for doing _that_?!*

            He laughed. Yes, you heard me right...he laughed. Kagome's jaw dropped; Miroku fainted; Shippou wondered where his brain went; Rin giggled; and Sango decided to go else where...away from these crazy people...Sesshoumaru looked over at the others, and pulled his annoyed neko closer. "Do you enjoy the show? Because the party's over." He slammed the door in their face.

-----------Others-----------

            "WHAT THE HELL?!" InuYasha was pissed, glaring at the door. Kagome only shook her head, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

            "I think they're just having a..."

            "Lover's quarrel, Kagome-sama?" Miroku was wondering what all was going on with Sesshoumaru lately, seeing as he was always sticking around Naomi.

            "Hai..."

            "NANI?!!!!!!!!"

            "Inu-chan. don't be so surprised, I mean...he's been with her the whole time!" Kagome frowned at him lightly, and he just nodded in acceptance. 

            "This is weird though, Kags. I mean...half brother...with...your sister...ish my sister..." Kagome smiled up at him. He blushed slightly, playing with her hair idly.

            "Hai, but that's alright. Come on, I'm going to make something for supper. What do you guys want?"

            "RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He grinned at her, as she covered her ears slightly. He pulled her down the stairs, straight towards the kitchen.

--------Back in the Room-----------

            /Sesshou....what are you doing? / She had a brow raised as he slammed the door. She was still in his embrace, back pressed against his chest. She wiggled slightly as he nuzzled her neck. 

            /I just got rid of the crowds, Little Girl. / He licked her neck softly, enjoying her scent. *Hm...Autumn winds and curiosity.* He smirked at this. The stood there for a while, just drinking in the moment. This peaceful moment was doomed to be cut short, for a loud,

            "RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

            Literally shook the house as someone ran down the steps, towards the kitchen. Naomi rolled her eyes, and pulled away. She took Sesshoumaru's hand, and pulled him out the door. /Come on, we don't want to suffer through Ramen again, do we? /

            He shuddered. He had to admit, the stuff was good...but they ate it for breakfast, dinner, and supper. ((Gomen, in my household, we call lunch dinner, dinner supper...yes, thought I'd clarify there.)) He walked with her, trotting down to the kitchen, where Kagome was cooking up...ramen. 

            "Kags? Mind if I cook t'day?"

            "Hm? Oh, sure. I was just going to make some ramen, but you're welcome to cook." 

            "GREAT! Now, everyone OUT. Hai, everyone. I don't want any of you taking up my precious working space." She winked at them, and then shoved everyone out, including Sesshoumaru. Grinning wickedly, she dumped the ramen into a container, placed it in the fridge, and then grabbed the phone. She put a ward around the room so that no one could hear her. "Hello? Papa Johns? Oh I'm fine thank you. I'd like to order two large pizzas...Hai...Uhm...one just cheese, the other Spinach Alfredo...I'd like a Pepsi and a Dr.Pepper with that...ok...I'll have it for you when you get here...twenty minutes? Alright, 743 Sunshine Shrine, on Take a Dream Street... Ok...Uhm...one favor? Have the delivery boy come in the back door, next to the kitchen...ok, ARIGATO!" She grinned as she hung up the phone. She did a little touch down dance, and then growled as she saw she was still wet. Summoning a wisp of Air, she dried her clothes, and sniffed about. *Appetizers...* She grabbed some mushrooms and some vegetables, and a lot of cheese...

---------10 minutes later...-----------

            The door opened, and Naomi came out, a tray in hand. They all gasped as they looked up from the TV, to see the delicacy she'd made. Stuffed mushrooms drizzled with a light sauce in a poetic design were on a crystal tray. She set it down on the table, setting some napkins and such next to them, with smaller plates at the side. She grinned. "Come on, I decided since the food's cooking still, to let yal have some appetizers. Enjoy!" She winked, and then grabbed one for herself before the others came rushing up, grabbing some for themselves. She chuckled as Sesshoumaru sniffed his before scarfing it down, and picking up another one. 

            /Find something funny? /

            /YEP! You! / She smiled, and then turned, walking back into the kitchen. She heard his growl. /It's not fair. I can't smell you in there. /

            /AWWWW. Poor baby. / She winked at him. /But dearest, didn't you notice we still have a mind link? /

            He blinked...and she rolled her eyes at him, closing the door once more. 

---------Skipping Onwards...-------------

            "YAY!" Naomi rushed to the door as the delivery boy was about to knock on the door. She swung it open, and smiled. "Arigato! I'm so glad you made it, I was afraid I was going to have to cook!" He blushed, not used to hot, ecstatic girls thanking him for bringing their pizza...

            "Not a problem. Now..."

            "Here's the money, and a good ole tip for you, because you're just the greatest! Now...I've got to go now! Ja ne!!" She smiled at his red face, and closed the door, listening to him leave. She took the pizzas out of the boxes, and placed them on pizza trays ((Ever seen them? If not~ they're round, size of a large pizza, and have holes in the bottom. ^_~)) and swung the door open. Kagome's eyes widened. 

            "You didn't."

            "Yep!"

            "You're so evil! I love you!!!!" Kagome jumped up from InuYasha's lap, hugging her sister, who was trying to hold onto the food. Kagome picked up one of the pizzas, and put it on the table, Naomi setting the other on the side. "I can't believe you did that!!!"

            Miroku spoke up for all the confused Feudal patriots. "She did what, Kagome-sama?"

            Kagome laughed. "She ordered pizza from the store that cooks them and brings them to you. She just pretended to cook so that we wouldn't know what she was doing! Genius!" Naomi rolled her eyes, bringing the drinks and a bag of ice to the table, along with some cups. 

            "Come on, yal. Time to eat." 

            Sesshoumaru sat down next to Naomi. He looked at her, the pizza, and then repeated the procedure. Finally, he spoke. "What is this?"

            "PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She giggled as he winced. 

            "Must you yell?"

            "YEP! It's delish!" She grinned, and hugged his arm before getting herself something to drink. The others repeated what she did, a bit awkwardly but for Kagome, who was happily drinking some Pepsi. Rin jumped up in Naomi's lap. 

            "What's this stuff?" She took a sip of some Dr.Pepper. "It's good!"

            "Well, Rin. It's called soda, and that particular type is called Dr. Pepper. Now, don't drink it all at once, you have to eat before you get any more. I have seen what you're like with sugar in you system, and believe me~ you're not getting a lot of sugar at one time anymore." She cut Rin a slice of cheese, getting herself some Spinach Alfredo. Everyone did likewise, and they were soon all having a good time, laughing and eating together. *Like a family...*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**VaSr: PHEW! *wipes brow* what a hectic chapter!

InuYasha: *rolls eyes* you should know, it came from you pea brain...

**VaSr: THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!! *typing is heard in the back ground*         

InuYasha: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGA!

Kagome: *blinks, waking up from her small nap...* Wha...?

InuYasha: LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME!

**VaSr: Muahahahaha!!!!!!

Kagome: But InuYasha! You're so cute with pink pigtails! It accents your...green...ears! And the Tetsusaiga is very nice as a........orange umbrella! ^_^ But, the best is the very pretty purple tutu Inu. You're so...^_^ KAWAII!!!!!!!

InuYasha: *sweat drop*

Kouga: HAHA! The mangy mutt looks like a faggot!

**VaSr: *scolds* He does not. Gay people have fashion sense, and are a lot smarter then our poor InuYasha.

Kouga: True...

InuYasha: WHAT?!

**VaSr: *sweat drop* JA!

Preview of Ch. 10:: 

"What's this Kagome?"...."Ice cream?"... "...I bet you that he's better with me than Inu is with you..."...How much are we talking of betting?..." "Sesshoumaru is so hot..." "Sesshou...what are you doing?"

(^_^): PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	10. This is Dedicated to my sister Heather, ...

An: Alright, I'm finally back, and have probably lost every one of my readers due to my laziness and almost total loss of muse. Ah well. This chapter is TOTALLY DEDICATED TO MY SISTER: Heather: Who just happens to have just had a birthday, turning 19!! YAY! That old fogie! Haha...*backs slowly away* DON'T THROW THAT KNIFE AT ME HEATHER!!! Ahem...anyway, I don't have a whole lot else to say...big surprise?

InuYasha: No.

**VaSr: Did I ask you?

InuYasha: *thinks*

**VaSr: NO! WAIT! STOP! Don't think!!! *tackles him*

InuYasha: Owww...@_@

**VaSr: *wipes brow* Phew! Now the world won't come to an end...

Naomi: *snickers*

Jessi: Yo...why am I here, anyway?

**VaSr: o.O because I kidnapped you for my evil devices! Muahahaha!

Jessi: O.o *leaves*

**VaSr: Gr. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?

(^_^): Because we don't care?

**VaSr: -.-; Muse?

(^_^): Hai?

**VaSr: Shut up.

(^_^): OK!

**VaSr: *sigh*

Shippou: Ok....I think it's time to wrap this up...

Disclaimer: Let's put it this way~ I'll own InuYasha when pigs can fly. *A large, green, three eyed flies by in a jet pack* ...Ok...Let me rephrase that... 

((Also, I don't own NickelBack's song Fly from their CD Curb. Duh. Come on people, if it's their CD, it's their song...))

WARNING: **FLUFF ALERT!!!!!!!!!**

Ch.10: Wanna Kiss?  

            "Hm..." Kagome snuggled closer to InuYasha as everyone sprawled companionably about the living room, the radio on low. InuYasha and Kagome took up the leather loveseat, him length wise along it with her half way on top of him, joking on 'what a good life sized pillow he made...' He merely draped his arms about her waist in a lazily protective embrace, not easily forgetting the earlier happenings. Nuzzling her neck gently, he aloud his mind to wander as the other talked amongst themselves.

            Naomi was lying on her stomach on the floor next to the wall sized entertainment center, occasionally singing along to the lyrics, or switching through the stations. She was back in her youkai form, explaining that it was more comfortable when the others had asked. Her tail pooled about her in a shimmering silky mass, the tip twitching slightly to the beat of the song. 

            Rin and Shippou had long sense been sent to bed, their little eyes no longer able to stay open, though they denied it while yawning. They'd both also put up quite a fight until Shippou'd been allowed to stay with Rin, and so they were both currently snuggled under the covers of Sango's bed, with Rin hugging Shippou to herself like a teddy bear. 

            Miroku was sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of Sango's seat on the large couch. He was leaning against the furniture with his head resting on her knee in a nonperverted fashion. His eyes were half closed in contentment as Sango pulled her fingers through his now unbound hair, massaging the scalp lightly. Naomi commented on how 'Sango not only has him wrapped around her finger, but also knew how to keep him tame', to which he merely smiled and replied,

            "Damn Straight!" which caused them all to laugh.  

            Sesshoumaru was draped elegantly in the recliner, calmly watching with amusement as Naomi flipped through random stations, cursing the incessantly chattering DJs and annoying Commercials, until finally settling for WILD 95.5 as NickelBack: Fly came over the speakers. He smirked as she sang along.

_"Father, tell me somethin'  
Where do bad men go when they die?  
And mother says you'll go there but  
Wings for her and I and I don't mind  
Cause I have always wanted to learn to...  
Fly... learn to  
Fly... learn to  
Fly... learn to  
Fly...  
  
Brother, tell me somethin'  
If I take this, am I going to die?  
And he says no, so then I figure what the hell  
I'll try 'cause it's my life  
So light the match and you and I will...  
  
Fly... learn to  
Fly... learn to  
Fly... learn to  
Fly...  
  
Cause I'm on my hands and knees I've crawled eternity to beg forgiveness  
And someday I'll be there I swear to you, God, as my witness  
For all the trusts I've broke and, let justice know, it's just that easy  
Cause I'm a liar, I conspired, I'm a liar...  
  
And father tell your son,  
It's not your gun and bloody hands  
Don't hide behind locked doors  
In dresser drawers those bullets wait to fly...  
  
Fly... wait to  
Fly... wait to  
Fly... wait to  
Fly...  
  
Cause I'm on my hands and knees  
I've crawled eternity to beg forgiveness  
And someday I'll be there I swear to you,  
God, as my witness  
For all the trusts I've broke and,  
let justice know, it's just that easy  
Cause I'm a liar, I conspired, I'm a liar..."___

            She smiled up at him, causing his heart to flutter for some unknown reason. He felt it speed up and could only wonder at these strange emotions she evoked in him. Shrugging it off, he leaned back as his tail slithered down the chair and across the floor from his shoulder, silently stalking its way to her. It snaked around her inconspicuously. He merely stared hack with a small smirk upon his lips as she blinked up at him, her eyes flickering from his and her tail to him before she tightened her tail around his slightly. The others just watched with a bit of shock and much amusement through out it all, as the two Taiyoukai's fur was now a mix of silky azure and silver together. They both just shrugged, and let their minds drift, their tails unintentionally and subconsciously wrapping further together. Miroku and Sango both shared a knowing smile before carrying on to other subjects.      Letting her mind float hazily to another random song on the radio, Naomi was suddenly brought crashing back down to Earth by a sharp tug on her tail. She blinked, and then frowned at the culprit. This said silver accompaniment wrapped innocently back with hers. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru, her face a mix of affrontment and confusion. Suddenly she grinned wickedly, relocating her tail upon her person as she stood, stalking over to him. He gazed at her warily as the others watched from the sidelines in hilarity. She sat down lightly, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

            "Hey Sesshou..." She nuzzled his hair and whispered huskily in his ear, "Would you happen to like a kiss, by any chance?"

            He growled lightly in her ear as a response, his eyes molten in color.

            She leaned towards him, her fingers tilting his face upwards as she brought her face towards his, grinning as his mouth parted slightly. She was so close to him, her scent enveloping him and sending him into near bliss. The others saw the extremely powerful emotions flowing back and forth between the two youkai, and were about to give them some privacy, or in InuYasha's opinion tell them to get a room, when Naomi's hand, lightning quick, stuffed a Hershey kiss in Sesshoumaru's mouth. She automatically jumped up.

            Kagome was full out laughing into InuYasha's chest as he himself chuckled at Sesshoumaru's shocked and slightly confused face. In a blur of white Naomi was pressed to the floor, Sesshoumaru across her full length as his lips crushed hers. She gasped in shock, and he took that to his full advantage and ran his tongue inside, quickly backing out, fighting instincts that screamed for him not to. He swallowed before slowly standing, and returning to his seat, as calm as ever in outward appearance. Naomi licked her brown stained lips and swallowed as well, staring up at him.

            Sesshoumaru's voice was slightly husky as he answered her unvoiced question. "I was taught to share."

            Naomi grinned. "It's not bad the second time chewed."

            Sesshoumaru had a slight blush on his face as he looked away, a smile on his face. 

            Everyone but Naomi, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were slack jawed in shock. Kagome was burying her face into InuYasha's chest, trying to muffle her laughter, for she knew what all had happened. Still chuckling she said, "If I'd known you liked A.B.C. food Naomi, I'd give you some Gerber's Peas."

            Naomi's face paled dramatically, and her head whipped around to see her sister full on, whose face had the automatic 'you-love-me-to-much-to-hit-me' façade. Naomi's eyes narrowed, and that was all the warning that Kagome needed as she was gone in a mere blur in seconds. Naomi growled, and was off as well. "Kagome Michelle Higurashi!!!! How dare you!!! I am not some friggen two year old!!!!!"

            The rest of the group left in the living room shook their heads, the hanyou chuckling, the two humans laughing, and the youkai smirking with laughing eyes. As one they all stood, and raced after the two sisters.

            The scene they came to was, at the least, surprising. Naomi was on top of the well house, with Kagome at the bottom, and Naomi was hissing down at her. Kagome was yelling up at her.

            "You know it's not my fault! You're the one who followed me, not the other way around. It's only my fault for _accidentally_ taking the ladder..."

            "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get me down from here at once!"            

            InuYasha scratched his head as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Eh...Kagome, what's up?"

            "Eh..heh...heh...Uhm...see, I was hiding from her up on the well house...but she followed...so I ran down the ladder and took it...I was going to put it back, but it's kind of old...so it broke...and now....she's sort of...up there..."

            -.-; "Kagome-sama. May I ask why you had resorted to going up there in the first place?"

            "Uhm...it seemed like a good idea at the time?" Kagome hid in InuYasha's haori, trying to keep away from her sister's glares that were burning holes in her head. 

            "Uhm...ok..." Miroku tightened his grip on his staff. "This is quite a sticky situation...We need to rescue Naomi-sama."

            InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Feh. Why doesn't she just jump down? It's not like she won't fall on her feet~ all Neko youkai do."       

            Naomi's eyes were slightly unfocused as she glared at him, not saying anything, for she was too caught up in an old memory.

            ~*~Flash Back~*~

            A small little girl, only about twelve in human standards, was hiding in the attic from her foster parents, trying with all her might to just disappear from their thoughts. A roar of anger had shown her failure, and soon a flash of light illuminated the large garret. 

            "You bitch! Get the hell down here before I make you!!!" The man frowned up at her, his greasy black hair covering his rage driven eyes from view. 

            Naomi shuffled backwards, hitting the windowpane. Frightened violet eyes watched as he climbed the rest of the way in, and staked towards her angrily. "I thought I said come here, dammit! I guess your just going to continually be a pain in my ass aren't you?! Now I'm just going to beat that disobedience out of you!" He smacked the thin girl across the face, and a bruise automatically formed on her withdrawn face. She was suffering from food deprivation, and her eyes pleaded for him to stop.

            *What did I do wrong?* She cried out as he punched her in the stomach. *Why can't they just love me?*

            He had had enough of her quiet whimpering. "Goddammit, I'll give you something to cry about, you little whore!" He kicked her in the side, sending her flying onto the glass. He'd underestimated his strength though, and she went plummeting through the now shattered glass, straight towards the ground. Her inner instincts kicked in, flipping her to her feet. When she came in contact with the hard ground, her body was too fragile from weeks of table scraps, and her legs caved in, the bones suffering with multiple shattering. She whimpered again, forcing her horrid screams inside herself.

            The man came to a stand in front of her, his polished shoes in front of her face. "Hn. Why do I waste my time on you?" He waited expectantly.

            Eyelids fluttering from exhaustion and extreme pain, she pulled her upper body forwards, kissing the ground before his shoes. She could smell his approval as he walked away from her. Thanking the gods for that, she didn't even sense his approach until a kick in the back resounded through her frame. A loud scream ripped through the air, pain lacing through it all.

            "Hn. That's better, bitch."

            ~*~End Flashback~*~

            After that, she'd been terrified of heights, which was no true wonder. Naomi shuddered down at the ground.

            Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide. Most likely by accident her memory had seeped into their mind link and he'd seen everything, felt every emotion and heard every thought as well. He jumped up to Naomi, wrapping his arms around her waist reassuringly and pulling her to his chest as his ki cloud formed about them. She buried her face in his chest so as not to see the ground as he held her shuddering frame to his. He brought them slowly to the ground, with the others. He whispered ever so quietly in her ear, "Hey, it's all right, Naomi. We're on the ground. Come, let's go inside." 

            And so, everyone took their lead as Sesshoumaru guided her into the house, though they were a bit confused at what all was happening. They knew better than to ask, so instead they all went to their rooms.

            Sesshoumaru brought Naomi to her room, saying good night. She smiled, and was about to go in when she felt his aura behind him. She turned around, her head cocked to the side as she looked at him. "Did you need anything Sesshoumaru?"

            He let a small smile grace his features. "I was not given a room to sleep in. Would it be alright if I stayed with you?"

            Naomi looked up at him, thought a moment, and then nodded, opening the door and gesturing for him to follow her. He blinked as he saw that it was now clean. Seeing his baffled look, she shrugged. "I put a small spell in here when we went down for dinner so that I wouldn't have to clean later." She smiled as he nodded, then disappeared in her bathroom with a set of clothes for bed.

            Sesshoumaru looked about her room, liking the style of her room, if it was a bit modern. He didn't really know what everything in the room did, but the color schemes of the room were to his taste as he looked in a full length mirror. He shrugged, pulling his armor and swords gently off, and placed them with his shirt to the side, sitting on the edge of her bed. The bathroom door opened, and Naomi stepped out, taking the breath from her Inu-youkai peer. She wore shorts with the words 'Flirt' across the back in a light purple and a matching white tank top with the same lilac lining. Her hair was brought back in a high horsetail, and her tail was wrapped around his waist as usual. She smiled over at Sesshoumaru, and lay down, motioning for him to do the same. He did, pulling the covers over them both before spooning up behind Naomi, placing his arm possessively around her waist, his tail wrapping around her legs.

            Naomi smiled slightly, her fingers entwining with his. "G'night, Sesshoumaru."

            His nose was buried in her neck. He whispered slightly to her, "G'night, koiishi."

            And so, the Taiyoukai couple slept peacefully together.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

An: AW!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffle* Poor Naomi! What an awful life! And such fluff! YAY! Everyone loves fluff! And no, you hentais, Sess and Naomi aren't doing anything in that room! *glare* lol they may eventually, but no, not after that memory is still in her mind. Nope. Nada. Poor little hentai readers. I know you wanted it. I'm sorry. V_V

InuYasha: Whatever.

Heather: -.-; *takes a baseball bat and pummels InuYasha* 

InuYasha: *groans*

**VaSr: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessi: Why am I subjected to listen to this crap?! I could be with Steve!!!

**VaSr: *Points* LOOK!

Jessi: *looks* GASP! STEVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps into his arms, and promptly forgets everyone as they make out...*

Khemosabi: .........

Kagome: Who are you?

Khemosabi: I'm Khemosabi, and that's...*gets smacked by the hilt of a pitch fork* OW!! PEDDLER!!!

Peddler: *glares* How dare you, you evil woman! You chased me around some gay pen all day, acting as if you were dominant! YOU LITTLE-

**VaSr: Ahem.

Peddler: Yes, wonderful authoress?

**VaSr: YAY! I'm understood! You can do what ever you want!

Peddler: Really?

Khemosabi: NO!!!!!!!

**VaSr: YEP!

Peddler: YAY! *chases Khemosabi around with pitchfork*

Heather: So, this is what your life usually consists of, **VaSr?

**VaSr: Yea, basically. O.O

Kagome: ...yes, we're subjected to this torture...I wonder where InuYasha went...

Kouga: WHERE IS MY WOMAN?!

**VaSr: YAY! Kouga! YAY! Ok, we can go now, my man is here! Ja minna!

(^_^): Please review? Ja!


	11. Ending for Good?

*Waves* 

Hello my little readers. I'm sorry to inform you all of this, but _Help Me to Run_ has officially died out. Though it was a real inspiration at first, it's slowly moved from my first priority with all these ideas, to a back of the mind writer's block. I've seen many things wrong with it, and it disappoints me, because I know it could have been MUCH better than how it turned out to be. The plot was lost around Ch.7, it drags, yet skips through important parts throughout the whole thing, and is basically OC based, which was NOT supposed to happen at all. 

What had I meant to do with this story? Well, Mainly a Kagome/InuYasha, with side views of her cousin/Sesshoumaru and Miroku/Sango. Gr. It's so FRUSTRATING!!! ' 

And so, this story in a few hours will be no longer in existence. I do hope that this piece of writing does not stray you from reading any other type of work I may do- in fact, I'm right now working on two Crossovers and soon a Kagome/Sesshoumaru. ^^ I'm trying my best in those, though I do seem to have a severe laziness problem...*sigh* vv' 

Well, with all of this said, I must say good bye to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Thank you all, and until next time, Ja.

**VaSr, the DumbAssPunk 


End file.
